The Guardian Of The Moon
by MisakiShimizu
Summary: After, that accident, she disappeared. No one ever found her. Until the time a flame bursted on a full moon. I own nothing but my Oc, Kiyomizu Mayumi. Each dark secret she keeps makes the light of Vongola Glory shinier. Oc/Giotto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: She Is Back

Kiyomizu Mayumi lay in the hospital bed immobile and helpless. She squinted as her eyes opened to see a plain room with bright lights. And right in front of her were seven familiar figures, some looking emotionless and some with worried look on their faces.

"Mayumi, are you alright?" was the first thing she heard when both of her eyes were fully open. Sawada Tsunayoshi was holding her hand with beads of sweat and tears rolling down his cheeks while, Reborn was sitting comfortably on the right side of the hospital bed. Chrome Dokuro, who was on the left side of the bed, sighed as she gripped her trident tighter than before. Yamamoto Takeshi, who was standing by the door, smiled joyfully and waved hello. And both Hibari Kyoya and Gokudera Hayato, who were leaning on opposite walls unemotionally frowned and sighed.

Mayumi took a final look around her and smiled. Every one of her Family members was there to support her. Tears slipped down her scratched face, and the guardians sighed peacefully, and the room turned less tense. "H-hey, Tsuna, did I win?" Mayumi desperately croaked. Tsuna smiled and nodded. Then, Yamamoto came and gave her a look at her ring, of the Moon. "Ha, looks like I did win, huh?" Mayumi sighed. Chrome nodded and shuffled her hands in her school bag. After she found what she needed, Chrome smiled and slowly lifted the object out of her bag; the object was a music box.

Mayumi widened her eyes and weakly laughed, she reached out to hold the music box. The music box was quite small with majestic designs of mini butterflies and flowers. When she opened the box, her favorite song, Sakura by Ikimono Gakari, played slowly. Mayumi looked up at Chrome and smiled a thank you. Then Tsuna softly slipped on the Vongola Ring and shivered happily. Mayumi weakly lifted her hand up to see what the ring looked like. She thought the ring looked perfect on her. But suddenly, she started coughing. Yamamoto walked up to her, and gave her a glass of water, and patted her back. Mayumi shook her head when Yamamoto reached out to pat her. He frowned, but quickly retreated back. As soon as the music from the music box stopped, Mayumi closed it and shooed her friends away. Gokudera "tched" and glared at her. Everyone quickly left and she sighed, getting a feeling of more relaxation.

"Take it easy, okay?" Yamamoto winked and she frowned and shooed him away again.

"Finally, I can get some alone time!" She rubbed her eyes and opened a page from her book, which was behind her pillow. She liked her friends, but she sometimes wanted to be alone. It bothered her since her friends might think that they are annoying her, but she just likes to be alone.

Five Months Later

"Yo, Tsuna wait up!" Yamamoto waved. Tsuna, along with Gokudera, stopped their tracks and looked back at Yamamoto, who ran to them. Mayumi, who was ahead of the others, stopped and waved? But as she waved Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera passed by her while running and tripped her. She winced in pain, but knocked it off as she made her way to Namimori Junior High. When she stepped foot on the campus, a bunch of tall men with weird haircuts blocked her. She frowned and held out a picture of herself on a card. One man in the middle of the line grabbed the card from her and nodded. "Hey Hibari-Kun, do your men always have to do this?" Mayumi asked angrily. Hibari walked out of the line and glared daggers at Mayumi. She winced and apologized for her dear life and walked slowly into her classroom. She slid the door open and sat at her desk, which was near Sasagawa Kyoko's, and took, out her homework.

After class, she headed to the cake shop along with Kyoko and Haru, for a celebration they have every month, called Cake Day. Kyoko and Haru ordered the Chocolate Mousse Cake with extra frosting. And Mayumi ordered a Vanilla Ice Cream Cake, with additional almonds. The girls sighed happily as each bite tasted like a cloud in heaven. "Kya, Kyoyo-Chan this cake is delicious, desu!" Haru smiled. Kyoko nodded in agreement while tasting another bite in her mouth.

"Ne, Mayumi-Chan, is your cake delicious too?" Kyoko questioned. Mayumi nodded as the clod ice cream melted in her mouth.

"On a hot day like this, ice cream can do the trick!" Mayumi winked while the girls stated laughing. Then suddenly when they heard the bell from the door ring a girl with purple hair and a skull eye patch walked in, "Ah! Chrome, come sit with us you're eating cake too right?" Mayumi waved. Chrome, who was surprised, nodded in agreement as she carried her various trays of chocolate cakes. Kyoko, Haru, and Mayumi widened their eyes on how much chocolate cake there was on Chrome's trays. Chrome blushed and apologized when her stomach started to rumble, but no one minded of her stomach and started eating again.

After everyone was done with their cake, everyone parted ways to go back to their homes. Mayumi, whose home was the farthest, pouted desperately for a ride home from someone. But while Mayumi was walking home, she heard a high pitched scream from a woman in an ally. She shivered in fear but ran into the ally to see what happened. No one was there, the ally was pitching black and it smelled like garbage. Mayumi flinched as she walked farther into the ally. As she walked closer and closer, a figure emerged from the corner, all bloody and full of purple and red marks. Mayumi covered her mouth, and shook the lady. There was no answer, so she had to carry the lady up and take her to the hospital, and quick. The lady was not heavy, but very light weight, and she had blue hair as bright as the sky with black eyes. The lady also wore a white dress and ballet-like shoes.

As Mayumi carried her without effort, when she reached the end of the ally, the woman looked at Mayumi and screamed. And the next thing Mayumi remembered was that she blacked out and the women stood there laughing evilly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Reborn's Suspicions

Reborn sipped his fresh cup of coffee and frowned. For the last two days, Mayumi has not contacted him, like they always do for reports on their day. Something must have happened, but he doesn't know where to start. Interrupting his thinking, Tsuna rushed down the stairs with his usual appearance in his school uniform, all messy and untidy with tiny food stains. He yawned as he grabbed a piece of buttered toast. Reborn sighed and followed Tsuna out of the door. "Have fun Tsuna!" Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, waved. Tsuna waved back and yelled good bye when he shut the door closed. Reborn walked beside Tsuna on the concrete walls.

"Oi, Tsuna, have you heard from Mayumi yet?" Reborn seriously asked. Tsuna looked up at the sky to think and shook his head worryingly. Reborn tipped his hat down to hide his face full of emotions. Tsuna grunted uneasily and shrugged the subject off.

"She hasn't been going to school for about three days and she never comes home. Don't worry Reborn; she must have been working on something important if she skips school." Tsuna leaned his head back on his arms. Reborn jumped off the concrete wall and slammed his small foot on Tsuna's now purple cheek. "Hieee, what was that for Reborn!" Tsuna weakly got up from the cracked sidewalk. Reborn quickly wiped off his smirk and stood on Tsuna's shoulder.

"There must be something wrong, we'll look after school" Reborn petted Leon, his green pet chameleon. Tsuna nodded seriously and stopped to wave at both Yamamoto and Gokudera, who seem to be fighting at the time. Tsuna ran quickly to the two boys and they decided to walk together to school, like they always do.

"Tenth, this idiot seems to be bothering you, let me explode him!" Gokudera yelled as he popped out his dynamite. Yamamoto slowly pushed Gokudera away, gently, and smiled.

"Come on, Gokudera take it easy, I didn't even do anything to you." Yamamoto walked backwards. Reborn sighed, jumped off of Tsuna's shoulders, and whacked them both with a paper fan. The boys winced him pain while Reborn put away his smacking fan. Tsuna, who was ahead of the boys, looked back and sighed, Gokudera glared and ran up to Tsuna.

"What is wrong, Tenth? You seem troubled?" Gokudera gently nudged Tsuna's shoulder. Tsuna turned backwards to face Yamamoto and Gokudera, who had frowns on their faces. Tsuna fiddled with his fingers as they neared Namimori Junior High. He grabbed his bag and ran through the gate.

"I'll tell you guys as soon as we go on break," He walked into the campus. The bell soon rung and class has started. Tsuna paid his attention to the class as his teacher announced a name of a new student, Kobayashi Aoi, who stood in front of the room. The girl had sky blue hair and black eyes, with small wounds on her cheeks. The teacher seated her next to Tsuna and she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I am Kobayashi Aoi." She gloomily smiled. Tsuna shook her hand and shivered to how cold it was. After class, Tsuna and the gang head up to the roof, where they always hang, and shut the door behind them. The air was cool and fresh, and the sun was perfectly shining in the right angle.

"What did you want to tell us, Tsuna?" Yamamoto questioned. Reborn nodded at Tsuna, to signal him that it was okay to tell them now.

"Well you see, Mayumi hasn't been going to school for three days, and she never came back home, so Reborn said that after school we could maybe go look for her," Tsuna fiddled with his fingers. Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at each other seriously, they knew that Mayumi had not been going to school, but now that Tsuna mentioned that he has not been coming home. She might be missing or maybe, even killed. They both nodded and looked at Tsuna.

"We'll go with you, Tsuna," Yamamoto said. Gokudera nodded in agreement. The bell rang, and all the students went back to class. Tsuna slid the door open to his class and sat down. The person who was sitting next to him was gone. All there was was an empty desk beside him. Tsuna raised his hand and interrupted the teacher's lesson.

"Where is the new student, Sensei?" Tsuna questioned nervously. The teacher raised his head and sighed.

"There is no new student here, Tsunayoshi-Kun. What are you talking about?" The teacher leaned against the chalkboard and glared. Tsuna had a confused look on his face; the student was here the first half of the time in the class room.

"But she was here before the break time, Sensei; she was sitting right next to me." Tsuna replied back. The students suddenly start to whisper and laugh at Tsuna, so he sulked. The teacher took off his glasses and said,

"If there was a student, Tsunayoshi-Kun, I would have introduced her/him now or before. Stop your nonsense!" the teacher yelled. Tsuna whimpered in fear and stopped talking. He looked at Gokudera, who was staring at Tsuna, and frowned. The bell rang and school was over. Everyone walked home, except for Tsuna and the others. Now it was time to look for Mayumi. They searched around every destination near Tsuna's house, but they found nothing.

"Damn it! We haven't even had one clue. This is hopeless!" Reborn clenched his fists. Tsuna whined as Reborn over reacted. He had never seen Reborn so….so desperate for something. They looked behind stores, garbage places, and other people's houses, but found nothing. This was getting frustrating for Tsuna and the others, so they decided to call it quits and look for Mayumi tomorrow. They failed the first day, but since tomorrow is Saturday, they will have more time. "This is bad Tsuna, we have to do it, and we have to call all the guardians for tomorrow. Tsuna nodded and jumped into his bed.

"_You'll never find her, she's mine!_

_ All mine! I'll have her forever and ever!" _A voice whispered near an ally….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: You Don't Know How It Feels

It was a full moon that night, Mayumi lay on the cold floor in an abandoned factory sniffling up her tears. The factory was full of bugs, cob webs, and other dirtiness. She swore under her breath when she noticed that she was locked in chains on the wall. The door of the factory creaked open slowly, and emerged the girl who used to be covered in heavy scars and blood. Mayumi ran towards the girl, but the chains could only let her go at a little distance. She hated it, the way that girl smirked at her and how she mocked her. "What are you trying to do to me, I did nothing to you!" Mayumi yelled. Aoi smiled and walked up to Mayumi who was cowering down Aoi.

"I have no friends, so can you play with me, lady?" Aoi bent down and roughly pulled Mayumi's hair. With her other hand, Aoi pulled out a knife. Mayumi gasped, but she tried to escape desperately. Aoi frowned at her effort, so she pulled on Mayumi's long, black hair. Mayumi couldn't do anything, she was so….so stupid. Tears slid down Mayumi's face. Hiccups filled the factories walls.

"Please anything, but my hair, something might happen…stop it!" Mayumi yelled as Aoi slashed the knife clumsily through her hair. Aoi cackled darkly while holding clumps of Mayumi's long hair. Mayumi screamed out indescribable words, and fainted.

"Aw, lady, stand up! I still want to play!" Aoi pouted. The clumps of hair Aoi was holding was thrown into a rusty trash can outside the factory and burnt. "Get up! Come on." Aoi kicked and punched Mayumi around like a doll, helpless. Mayumi coughed out blood when Aoi stomped on her head. Mayumi growled lowly while she tried to pull herself to break the chains. Surrounding her hands was blood, gleaming in the moon light. The iron chains rang in Aoi's ears, making her feel uncomfortable. Mayumi grunted desperately to release the iron chains, but she couldn't. Aoi cackled and sighed. "You know you cannot do it, these chains are made from of special kind of material, used for binding or sealing, you could say." Aoi looked up at the moon.

Mayumi screamed and pulled harder, but it was no use. But then suddenly, she remembered, her Vongola Ring. She smirked under the darkness and chuckled. Aoi raised her brow and huffed, "Why are you laughing?" Mayumi then suddenly punched Aoi and she flew across the factory hitting the wooden walls. She remembered how she won the fight that day, it was her brute strength. At the last minute, Mayumi roundhouse kicked her opponent all the way across the battlefield. Mayumi then grabbed more of the iron chains and pulled. She felt the chains loosen and she yelled.

"Damn, get out! COME ON!" Mayumi cried. Clack! The iron chains fell out of the wall and onto the ground. Mayumi huffed in victory, but the battle was not over. Aoi had just got up from the impact and wiped her blood on her sleeve.

"Is that it? Come on bitch! Let's see whatcha got!" Aoi clenched her fists. Mayumi smiled and sighed, as she picked up the chains. Mayumi ran to Aoi and whipped the chains by Aoi's feet. The chains attached to Aoi and she fell. Mayumi then picked up the chains and whipped them, allowing Aoi to swing up above the ground, then down onto the floor with a powerful smash. Mayumi huffed and unlocked the chains with the keys she stole from Aoi the minute she fell. The chains dropped on the floor and Mayumi rubbed her wrists. She looked in the mirror near a wall of the factory and gasped. Her eyes which were originally green turned into a blood red. But, when Mayumi calmed down, her red eyes soon slowly turned into their original color. "Well, I think it's over." She sighed. Mayumi rubbed the rubble off of her and pushed the door of the factory open. She coughed when dust emerged when she opened the door. Mayumi gasped as both men and women in ragged clothes held weapons.

"How dare you kill Leader?" a man yelled. Mayumi gulped and raised her hands.

"She tried to kill me, what else would I do, just sit there!" Mayumi raged on as she felt something hot stir her whole body.

The man laughed proudly when she knelt down weakly. "The poison the Leader had must have affected you, huh?"

She scrunched her eyes in heat, her eyes widened. The time when she touched Aoi, Mayumi felt a kind of wetness Aoi had on her arm, but Mayumi thought that the wetness was sweat. But finally Mayumi remembered something, her scythe. For this whole time she had a scythe tied to her thigh on a rope. She cussed and hit her head. The man charged, but just as he was about to strike she jumped back and took out her scythe. The poison was still affecting her. But she could not just give up… like she did 2 years ago.

She strikes the mob powerfully, trying to make every hit count. But as she landed a hit on a man, she reached her limit as the poison reached to her head. "AHH," She screamed while scratching the ground. Hands full of her blood by scraping the ground; she fell to the ground along with her scythe in her hand. The mob cheered for their victory. But just then a powerful ringing scraped their ears. Mayumi's Vongola Ring burnt to an extent where it reached the skies.

Meanwhile:

Tsuna and the guardians searched for Mayumi near the school. But as soon as Reborn heard a vibration, he looked the same direction as the flame faced. In the sky was a picture of the moon in black. Reborn urgently yelled while the guardians followed his directions. As soon as the guardians got there, panting for dear life, Mayumi was hanging on top of a factory roof with her scythe broken in half on the ground.

The mob was hiding behind a factory door ready to attack, but as soon as they were about to charge, Hibari knocked the door down and charged. He hit every person in the mob powerfully with his tonfas. Following along, was Gokudera who exploded the factory with his dynamite.

While the others were fighting the mob, Tsuna and Reborn were climbing up the factory. "Here Tsuna, take her down, gently," Reborn frowned. Tsuna nodded seriously and slid down the factory. The factory was not really tall, but the factory was at a medium height.

"We finally found you, Mayumi, it's been a month. I'm sorry!" Tsuna whimpered.


	4. Profile For Mayumi

Profile for Mayumi

Age: 15 years old

School: Namimori Junior High

Family: None, therefore she has to live with Tsuna, along with his mom and others.

Personality: Mostly distant, Happy often, Unique in her way, Independent.

Past: Mayumi was abandoned by both her mother and father. Since then she had been living with her grandmother. But at age 10, Mayumi's grandmother had died from Cancer, due to smoking. She had no other relations due to reasons unknown.

Close to: She was close to the Kokuyo Gang, especially Mukuro Rokudo, since he took her in for 2 years. But she decided to leave, due to Ken and M.M's attitude to her.

Appearance: Black Hair, Green Eyes, and Pale Skin

Clothes she mostly wears: Namimori Uniform or a sky-blue shirt with a white jacket, along with white shorts and brown boots.

Flame: Moon, Black

Box Weapon: to be announced in later chapters

Born in: September 20/ Virgo

Specializes in: Close Combat, Accuracy in hitting, and normal stamina.

**Thank you so much for your reviews, everybody! I am so sorry, I didn't update for so long, because of school, projects, essays, and plays I have to star in. But thank you for waiting so patiently, reviews are welcomed!**

**-Misaki Shimizu **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Worrying and Happiness

Once again, she woke in the hospital, but with more injuries and less pain. Aoi has been arrested by the Vindice. Apparently, she was a boss of the Maria Family, and the mob was her family members. After Mayumi woke up, Tsuna talked about how Aoi has transferred to the school and the next thing he knew it, Aoi had left and everyone has forgotten about her. Gokudera and Yamamoto had also thought about what happened, since nothing had happened to them either. Then, Reborn jumped on Tsuna's head, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Apparently, her family specialized in Mind Control. That was what she did to the students and teachers at Namimori," Reborn said. Mayumi knitted her brows, but why did it not affect Tsuna and the others.

"Why did the Mind Control not work on Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto?" Mayumi questioned. Reborn smirked and laughed, while Tsuna pouted.

"Well, because the Mind Control did not have enough power to affect Vongola." Reborn concluded. Mayumi smiled and giggled. Of course, Vongola was strong, we were invincible! But one thing was not certain, why did Aoi want to do this to Mayumi or Vongola. Before Tsuna opened his mouth to ask that question, Reborn opened his mouth and spoke.

"Aoi wanted to take revenge on Vongola, for her mom. You see, Aoi's mom was the past Maria Family boss. And Vongola's past boss killed her, for having the title of the world's number one Family. One must be killed for the title, but Aoi did not accept this, and so this happened." Reborn huffed for breath. Hibari glared for not having any more time to fight for his bloodlust, so he walked out. Chrome, who was holding Mayumi's hand, gasped at Reborn's story.

After the long silence, the nurse came in the room and discussed that Mayumi can be mobile after tomorrow. Everyone smiled and cheered happily, while Mayumi cried tears of happiness. At 10:00 P.M. everyone left the hospital room and the noisiness drained out. Mayumi pouted, she still wanted to talk to them, especially Chrome. Mayumi wanted Chrome to warm up to the guardians, especially Gokudera. Gokudera has always been aggressive to her, because of Mukuro, but Chrome is not Mukuro, but simply Chrome, herself. Even if Chrome was with Mukuro's Gang, that does not mean she cannot be in Vongola. Chrome is the only one fit to be the Mist Guardian, with millions of other reasons that she should be in Vongola! Mayumi crossed her arms to her legs thinking about that. But something else was on her mind. Her hair, Aoi cut her hair.

When Mayumi was young to until she was 9, she always had short hair. Everyone teased her and insulted her, because of her hair, and so Mayumi grew out long hair. Mayumi did not only want to do it for them, but for her. Mayumi always thought that she looked pretty with long hair, but now her hair was ruined. The ends of her hair were uneven, with one part long and one part short. "Aw, why my hair, why not my shirt, I wouldn't really care I have tons!" She rested in her hospital bed gloomy and mad. But all silence ended when someone opened her window, it was Hibari. Mayumi looked at Hibari, stunned since he never seemed to like her, in Mayumi's opinion. "Hi, Hibari-Sempai, what brings you here today?" Mayumi shivered at his cold glare. Hibari then walked up to Mayumi and cupped her face, with force. She stared into his cold, deep eyes and blushed. He released his grip and sighed.

"I came to talk to you about school, you're missing assignments from you departure." Hibari sat on the sofa beside her. She blinked and wailed.

"I am sorry, Hibari-Sempai, I will do it as once I am back to full health," Mayumi begged. Hibari nodded and left out the window. She finally sighed and smiled. _Good, he didn't come to kill me! _Mayumi thought.

The next day, Mayumi was released, and was allowed to go back to school, according to the nurse. Mayumi smiled as she put on her uniform, feeling more refreshed than ever. Her uneven hair, soon became even and cute, thanks to Mama Sawada, with the help of Kyoko and Haru. Her uniform was neat and shiny, and clipped in her hair were two black bobby pins. Mayumi stepped outside of the Sawada House and yelled, "Come on, Tsuna, we are going to be late, hurry up!" Mayumi yelled loudly. Tsuna laughed sheepishly and ran after her, along with Reborn on his head.

"You could have waited for me, Mayumi," Tsuna panted while rubbing the sweat off his cheeks. Mayumi stuck her tongue out playfully and made an: I- am -sorry- for -not -waiting- face. And halfway going to school, Gokudera and Yamamoto appear, to walk with them. When they reached their seats, the bell had already rung making the gang run for dear life. The lessons were normal, like all the other times Mayumi had lessons. Everything the teacher said, Mayumi knew of or was familiar with. At the end of third period, the teacher gave Mayumi her homework, which did not look like a big pile, but just some papers. Mayumi shrugged, and put the neatly stacked papers in her bag. After fifth period, Mayumi and the gang had lunch at the rooftop. And after school, Tsuna and Mayumi walked home safe and sound with Reborn. Everything went fine, except the time something happened at lunch.

Well, you see, a boy named Makoto walked up to Mayumi and they started talking. Apparently, Makoto went too far. He suddenly changed the subject, and talked about Mayumi's hair, which he described was: Too childish and idiotic. Making Mayumi fume with anger, she flipped him off by literally flipping him off the table, and giving him a few good slaps. She felt refreshed, but got scolded by Hibari, but not hit, thank god! But for today, Mayumi felt great. She was back, and ready for anything to come at her. Mayumi smiled as she completed all her homework, which she recalled was easy and fun. After finishing all her homework, she helped Tsuna with his homework. The subject was quite easy, but if Tsuna needed help, she would help him anyway. Reborn, who is the real tutor, was sleeping his bed with Leon, snoring cutely. Reborn had a tough day, so he deserved to rest. Everyone deserves to rest!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Little Visit

The weekends soon approached Mayumi, and so she decided to pay a little visit to her old gang, The Kokuyo Group. The weather was normal today, with the blue sky still, and the louds swaying. The wind made the day cool, and suitable, with a sunny atmosphere. After Mayumi had woken up, she went to get ready. After brushing her teeth, Mayumi wore a pink shirt with a green skirt, reaching to her ankles, and white sandals.

Reborn and Tsuna were soon notified that she was going to Kokuyo. But both of the boys saw that she wanted to go alone, and they listened. And so Mayumi walked out the door and skipped along, giddy and joyful. After walking for about 20 minutes, Mayumi stopped by the candy store, Sweet Kingdom, and bought various types of candy. Like, Chocolate Milk Candy for Chrome, Sweet Ice Cream Flavored Clouds for Ken, and Soda-Flavored Candy for Chikusa. The Sweet Kingdom was the perfect place to buy candy in a nearby town or city, but the products can be expensive.

After going to the Sweet Kingdom, Mayumi headed to the Cake store and bought various cakes. All of the cakes she bought were the same, the Strawberry Ice Cream Jam Cake. She counted the deserts to give to the Kokuyo Gang, and skipped along. The destination normally takes about half an hour, but since Mayumi made stops between walking, it took her 45 minutes. After arriving to the entrance of Kokuyo, Mayumi took a relaxing deep breath and walked in. As soon as she opened the door, a water gun flew right before her.

"I'm tellin ya, I'm not gonna take a freakin bath, pyon!" Ken slammed in hand on the wall next to Chikusa. Chikusa sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"But, Ken, you stink. Go take a shower at the Onsen." Chikusa pinched his nose. Ken huffed and glared at Chikusa with his wild eyes. But while the two were fighting, Chrome sat in a corner, calm and innocent. Suddenly, Mayumi yelled,

"Hey, please stop fighting. I open the door, and I find you two fighting, really?" Mayumi put her hands on her hips. As she yelled that out, Chikusa and Ken suddenly stop fighting as Ken sniffed at the sweet aroma in the air near Mayumi's hand. As Ken came closer to the cakes, Mayumi scrunched her eyebrows and held up her fist. "Ken! Stop sniffing or you won't get any!" Mayumi landed her fist, hard, on Ken's head. He winced in pain as the impact of the punch caused in to roll on the dirty wooden floor.

"Ow! What was that for, eh, well if it isn't Baldy?" Ken smirked. Mayumi twitched her eyes in annoyance. More than feeling angry, Mayumi felt sad, she just wanted Ken to warm up to her, just a tiny bit. Mayumi felt her heart squeeze when Ken cupped her face and said the word repeatedly. Knowing that the feeling on her face disturbed her, Chikusa grabbed ahold of Ken's shirt and forcefully pulled him to the opposite direction. Chrome giggled as she walked up to Mayumi to greet her, and to see what was in the fancy-smelling bag. Mayumi discussed that for not seeing the gang for so long, she would bring them some presents, such as cake and candy.

But of course, if Ken does not behave, she would not give any to him, as she previously informed. Ken, who huffed angrily, agreed to behave and have his cake. Mayumi, who felt sorry for Ken, instantly gave him his cake and his candy. Ken cheered while closing the door to his room and eating it loudly. Chrome thanked Mayumi for both the candy and the cake, which tasted heavenly, in Chrome's opinion and Chikusa neutrally at his cake in peace.

After everyone was done eating, she informed Chrome and Chikusa to actually eat daily food, like rice and fish, to gain nutrients that they need for their body. Both of them nodded thankfully and left the area to go do errands like they always do, on the weekends. Mayumi thought that it was a short visit and so she left, but suddenly a mist covered the area she was in. Mayumi gasped as a familiar figure walked closely by her. "Mukuro-Sama, what are you doing her? I thought that you were in Vindice!" Mayumi frowned at her comment.

"Kufufufu, well this is just merely an illusion, Mayumi." Mukuro spoke. It had been a few years that she had seen Mukuro, now he was looking more masculine and taller. She gently smiled for finally getting to see him. Mukuro slowly smiled back as he patted her head gently.

"Be safe Mayumi. Thank you, for taking care of my precious Chrome. I will see you later." Mukuro walked past by you and the mist quickly vanished. Mayumi then gently fell down, and tears fell through her eyes. For so long, she had not seen her first friend, her leader. And for so long, had she missed him oh so dearly. Soon after regaining her strength to get back up, she quickly left Kokuyo to walk back home. Soon after walking home, Lambo jumped on her crying helplessly. She sighed tiredly and gave him some leftover candy she bought for herself. Lambo instantly quieted down and smiled.

Mayumi quickly climbed the stairs and shut the door in her room. Sliding down the door on her back, she smiled quickly and let out a cute laugh. After regaining normality, she quickly changed into her normal clothes, which was just a plain white dress. When she was done changing, Mayumi quickly discussed her trip with Reborn and Tsuna, who were happy for Mayumi to finally meet Mukuro. While talking about her trip, Mayumi and the gang were eating dinner. The food was well made and delicious, everyone asked for seconds. After having dinner, Mayumi and Tsuna played some video games, and they soon fell asleep while the television was on and active.

**So, how is my story so far? I know that this must be off topic, but I just had a feeling that I should write this, because of how long Mayumi had not seen the Kokuyo Gang. Anyway, review on how I am doing, please excuse my horrible grammar! I love you guys! Oh and next week, I'll reply on some of my reviews if you have any questions, bye! See you next time!**

**-Misaki Shimizu**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Transferring To a Mafia School!

The girl groaned whiningly when she was informed that it was her turn to fetch the mail. And so Mayumi quickly put on her sandals to walk outside the house to get the mail. She groggily reached in to grab the mail, and shut the opening. After walking in, Mayumi grabbed a small cup of orange juice and sat down in the kitchen table. She quickly skimmed through the mail until she saw a small package addressed to the Vongola Family.

After carefully ripping off the package with a knife, she picked up a letter that was on top of a case. The letter said,

_Dear Vongola Family,_

_You will be informed that we, the School of Mafia Arts, will be recommending you a free one year study. At Mafia Arts, you will be learning the basic skills of being a true powerful family. You will be learning specifically about weapons, methods on torture, and, most importantly, combat. We have all seven forms for you to fill if you would want to attend. But all must agree to go; if one is going then all must go. I will be waiting for your arrival, Vongola Family, at Mafia Arts at 4:00 P.M. on Saturday. The directions are below._

_From,_

_The headmaster of Mafia Arts_

Mayumi eyes widened as she progressed on reading the letter. Finally, after finishing the letter she sighed. Mayumi really wanted to go, but for all the other family members, are they willing to try? After thinking about it and having no answer, Mayumi tried to focus on the case. The case had no lock and no note on it, so she decided to open the case. She gasped in amazement as she saw seven badges in the case representing the Vongola Family and each of the guardian's names.

Mayumi decided that after Tsuna woke up, that she would call all the other guardians and meet at Yamamoto's sushi shop, to see if they would accept the invitation or not. "So are you interested, Mayumi?" Reborn smiled as he sat down to drink a warm cup of coffee. Mayumi nodded and said,

"But what about the others, I mean if one person declines then no one will be going anyway."

"Well, if the majority wants to go, I'll think of something to persuade the people who do not want to go." Reborn sipped his coffee. Mayumi appreciated the thought, but Reborn shouldn't do something for her, she wanted to do something for him. "There is no need to repay me or anything Mayumi. If you really want to go, I'll convince the others." Reborn read her thoughts.

Mayumi smiled at Reborn, and ran upstairs to change into casual clothes and take a shower. After changing out of her pajamas, Mayumi pinned up her hair and wore a white shirt with noodle straps and green shorts that matched with her eyes. Mayumi then ran down the stairs to see that Tsuna and the rest of the family were downstairs eating breakfast. Nana smiled as Mayumi greeted her with her usual smile. After talking with Nana about make-up products that Nana wanted to buy, Mayumi walked over to sit next to Tsuna and talk about the Mafia Arts School. "I want seconds Mama! Tsuna go get me some!" Lambo threw a bowl at Tsuna's head.

"Ow, Lambo go get the rice yourself!" Tsuna rubbed his head while Lambo pouted and whined. Mayumi quickly grabbed the bowl and walked to the rice container. Getting a large spoon, she filled Lambo's bowl with piping hot rice and set it by Lambo the table. After giving Lambo some rice, he quickly grabbed his chopsticks and chomped away. Mayumi sighed and sat next to Tsuna again, and spoke.

"Hey Tsuna, let's go to Yamamoto's Sushi Shop, all the guardians will be there and it's important" Mayumi frowned. Tsuna tilted his head and nodded curiously. After telling his mom, Tsuna, Mayumi, and Reborn headed out the door. After arriving at the shop, Mayumi saw that everyone was there.

"Okay, well you see, this morning I picked up the letters inside of the mailbox and started looking at them. After I found this weird case I saw that there was a letter of recommendation to go to Mafia Arts. Mafia Arts is a school for all Mafia, so I thought we could try it out, but only if everyone agrees. They said that they would give us a one-year tryout." Mayumi discussed while passing the letter around for everyone to see. After a long silence, Yamamoto opened his mouth and smiled.

"I guess I try it! It sounds fun!" Yamamoto yelled.

"I'll do it if only boss agrees!" Gokudera said.

"I'm going; maybe I'll get to improve more on being a boss." Tsuna smiled.

"W-well if everyone would like to, and then I'll go," Chrome blushed.

"Lambo doesn't care!" Lambo yelled while picking his nose.

"Let's go to the extreme!" Ryohei punched his fist into the air.

"Maybe they'll be worthy opponents," Hibari trailed off.

Mayumi clapped her hands and cheered, "Then it is settled! We're going!" Everyone smiled and cheered.

"Wait, wait! What about Kyoko? What should I say to her?" Ryohei pulled on his hair. Everyone sighed and the happiness washed away.

"Just tell her that you got a recommendation to a Boxing School, and if she says that she wants to see the letter. Tell her they called you, okay?" Mayumi crossed her arms while Ryohei nodded. After discussing about some of the general information everyone left the shop with a full stomach. After parting ways, Tsuna and Mayumi, along with Reborn, walked home.

After walking in the door, Tsuna saw his mom and asked why she was still awake.

"Oh! I was just watching some late-night dramas!" Nana smiled. Tsuna nodded while Mayumi walked up the stairs to go to sleep.

"So mom, next Monday can I transfer School?" Tsuna blushed. Nana eyes widened and she smiled.

"But why are you going so soon?"

"Well, Mayumi and my friends are interested too, so I thought that I could try it out!" Tsuna smiled.

"Well sure, you can go! Just be ready, Tsuna!" Nana laughed.

"Yeah, thanks mom! I'll see you in one year!"

"One year? Well okay Tsuna!" Nana said.

**Sorry for not updating for so long! I still have homework, and in the summer! Ugh, teachers these days! Ha-ha, well thanks for the reviews. No questions yet? Okay, well bai!**


	8. Chapter 7

Well, I Never Knew that it was in Italy!

"_You are attending the one year education at Mafia Arts?" Makoto, the president of Mafia Arts, questioned. Everyone nodded as the tense atmosphere got even heavier. Makoto sighed and smirked, "If you wish. I see that everyone is carrying appropriate luggage, so let us board on the plane." _

_We looked at Makoto, dead-panned, and gulped. "P-plane, what do you mean plane? I thought it was somewhere around here!" Mayumi furrowed her brow. Makoto pushed up his glasses._

"_No, we're going to Italy. Oh, maybe the Head Master forgot to tell you that! No worries I have informed every one of your parents."_

_Tsuna, who was rubbing and punching his head, suddenly stopped and sighed in relief. Makoto, who was also glancing back to see what had happened, cleared his throat uncomfortably and laughed. "The ride will be rather long, so please have patience, everything will be provided for you at Mafia Arts. Uniforms, food, weapons, and other needs are some of the things that are provided. Now come along, there is no time to wander!" _

_The guardians stepped into the building to see that there was a large plane neatly parked in the middle. "Wow! Look at that plane." Lambo yelled while muttering sounds of planes flying in the air. Everybody flinched, except for Hibari, in embarrassment as Lambo's sounds quickly amplified._

__ "Wow! This school is gigantic!" Lambo cheered happily. The guardian had finally reached the school to see buildings as big as mansions and great amount of students wandering at the entrance. Many girls screamed as they saw Yamamoto and Gokudera. And many boys blushed as they saw Chrome and Mayumi. The president cleared his throat and said,

"Students of Mafia Arts, I introduce you to the Vongola Family. They will be attending this school for a year, but please behave and there will be no consequences."

The students nodded their head eagerly, as the Vongola Family passed by them in a neat aisle. Screams and cheers filled the school as the Vongola Family proudly walked to the Chairman's Office. With a click of a button on the side of the door, that had no door knob, the door opened. "Welcome, my friends, to Mafia Arts. I welcome you greatly." A man in a neat suit with neat black hair smiled.

The Vongola Family bowed deeply while the Chairman laughed. "There is no need to bow, my students. Here, these are your uniforms and supplies for school. Here, is a piece of paper with your door number on them. Enjoy your stay and education, Vongola Family!

"Thank you, sir. We really appreciate this." Tsuna shyly informed. The Chairman shook his head and thanked Tsuna. After getting a hold of their supplies, the students headed separate ways to their dorms. The map the Chairman gave them was well detailed and useful. Each dorm category was separated into chunks for ages. Each age group has a dorm hall, with ages 4-20, so there are 16 halls for each age group. Each age group will also be divided in smaller categories, like their Dying Will flame. Unfortunately, Mayumi does not belong in any of the Flame categories, and so she is put in the Cloud team, the Flame most closely related to the Moon Flame. Each dorm will have one boy and one girl inside, totaling two students each dorm.

After reaching her dorm, Mayumi opened the door and gasped. Inside the dorm, sitting quietly with a book, was….. Hibari Kyoya. "I knew it!" Mayumi pointed her finger at Hibari with anger. Hibari smirked and held his book down.

"Wao, it looks like my partner is you, herbivore." He stared at her intently. Shivering, Mayumi set her supplies down on her bed and got organized. The Uniform was quite simple; it had a white dress shirt with a dark blue jacket, and a black skirt. The uniform also had a dark blue bow and a black tie, which was optional to wear.

"Hibari, could you please stop staring it's disturbing my personal space?" Mayumi shivered once again. Hibari then walked up to Mayumi and smirked. She froze. Mayumi walked backwards slowly as Hibari advanced closer to her. "Ah," Mayumi groaned. She had already reached the wall when Hibari stopped. Slamming his hands beside her, his face moved to her ear.

"You know that you can't get away herbivore."

"What are you doing?" Mayumi whispered as Hibari took out his tonfas. He held the sharp spiked tonfas at her cheek and swiped back. Blood drew from her paled-skin cheek. Flinching, Hibari moved closer and licked the blood off. Mayumi shook as his tongue circled her cut, her cheeks suddenly turned red.

"Stop, Hibari, that's enough." Mayumi whimpered. A chuckle escaped his mouth as he stopped his torture technique.

"Well, herbivore, you're pretty weak." Hibari stepped away from her and casually sat on his bed.

"Huh?" Mayumi rubbed her cheek. Was he trying to seduce her? She burned up once again and stood by the wall awkwardly.

After a few minutes, she calmed down and sighed. Thinking of why he did that, Mayumi hurt her brain as numerous possibilities popped in her head. Rubbing her head, Mayumi glanced over at Hibari, who was calmly reading a book like nothing happened. "Ugh, never mind, forget about it. Hibari is Hibari, and anyway… you know."

After falling asleep, while thinking about 'it', 'Hibari', who was still awake laughed quietly. _"Well, it seems like she didn't get the joke. What an innocent child. Ha-ha, this'll be fun!" _

**Sorry, for the late update. Even though it's summer, I'm still busy! Weird, isn't it? Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I kind of think that this was weird, but I like it. Anyway, hope you review, was this chapter confusing? Thanks for reading! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**-Misaki Shimizu**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! I apologize for not updating daily; my computer has been having problems! But anyway here is Chapter Nine. Enjoy and Review!**

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn in anyway. But I do own my Oc, Mayumi.**

The Hibari Kyoya Fan Club and the Transfer.

Mayumi's Point of View

"Wait! You're talking too fast, Mayumi. You're telling us that some random guy named Shinji dressed up as Hibari because he was in the Hibari Kyoya Fan Club and that he wanted to seduce you! Um, that's a little awkward." Tsuna explained. I nodded blankly. It was Breakfast Time at Mafia Arts and every family would have to sit at their own table together, and some families had such huge capacities that they had to get extra tables. I grabbed a small Onigiri from the center of the table and munched carefully; savoring the saltiness.

Everyone at the table stared at me weirdly, as if I was lying. "Well, the story is true. You could ask Shinji yourselves! I never would have thought that Hibari-Sempai would do that to me. If you do want to ask, he's the Blond with the red cheek hand print over there." I pointed my finger at the table to the far right. There sat the Coltelli Family; who also specialize in Knife Combat (fighting with weapons such as Knives and Swords). Each member of the Coltelli Family specialized in Knife Combat. Anyone would recognize a member of that Family because of a mark on their right cheek. The mark was black with a symbol of knives crossing in an X shape.

"That herbivore," Hibari hissed loudly. He stood up from the chair farthest from the table and walked over to Shinji.

_ "Hibari don't you dare go over there! Come on, this is our first day here and yet you're already going to fight?" _I thought. I stood up from my chair and yelled, "Hibari now is not the time! Just sit down and eat your steak." I yelped. Hibari glared coldly at me; causing a shiver to crawl down my spine. Suddenly, Yamamoto stood up and smiled. He walked up and blocked Hibari's way to the table.

"Ma, ma Hibari this is no time to fight! I heard that we'll have combat practice for one of our classes, so save your "I'm going to bite you to death" later." Yamamoto cheerfully laughed. Hibari stood still for a while, but back down after he scoffed. I sighed calmly and thanked Yamamoto. I quickly looked over at the other members of my Family to see that everyone was fine. Gokudera 'tched' and grabbed another piece of bread. Tsuna, who looked quite pale but calm, shakily took a piece of Vanilla Cake and quickly came back to color. Chrome smiled nervously as she fiddled with her Spaghetti. Lambo was happily picking his nose like nothing happened.

"So, what team are you guys on in your dorm?" I asked nervously. Everyone turned in my direction and I tilted my head.

"You go first." They said in sync. I pouted and crossed my arms around my chest.

"So be it! We'll go around the table starting from left to right." I pointed. Everyone nodded their heads carefully. "Well since I'm going first let me tell you some things. I was placed in the Cloud Dorms, but the President met me this morning and told me that I am moving in with….. Gokudera Hayato. He also said that I am in the same team as Gokudera… so I don't know what my team is."

Gokudera suddenly choked on his drink and pointed his finger at me. "You're moving in with me? What the hell, woman? Isn't there a rule in which girls and guys can't, I don't know, dorm with each other?" I sighed.

"I don't know! And the President didn't tell me anything. That's why I didn't want to go first! Geez, Gokudera you need to calm down!" I glared and rubbed my head to rid of my headache. Everyone stared at us nervously as Gokudera and I yelled louder.

"All right, stop yelling at each other! Let's just tell our Team Names already, since Mayumi doesn't know hers." Tsuna nervously scratched his head. Gokudera and I both silenced, but we proceeded to glare at each other. "I am in Team Speed."

"I am in Team Defense." Chrome added.

"I'm in Team Attack." Yamamoto laid his head in between his arms.

"…Team Attack." Hibari yawned.

"Team Long-Short Range." Gokudera continued to glare at me.

I raised my brow up higher than the other one. What's Long to Short Range? "Ne, Gokudera, what does that mean?" I said, getting over my anger. He sighed and explained.

"Long-Short Range is when you can fight in a short distance around the enemy or a long distance around the enemy. Long-Short Range also specializes in Mid-Range, which is a distance that is not too long or too short from the enemy."

I nodded carefully at each and every word. I understood the explaining, but why was I put into that Team? I only specialize in Mid or Short Range, not Long. I never, even once, experienced fighting an enemy from a Long distance before. _"Oh well, maybe if I train more, then I could get the idea!" _I thought. A hand waved in front of my face as I came back to reality. "Oh sorry, I was spacing out. So our Teams are Speed, Defense, two Attacks, and two Long-Short Range." Tsuna nodded as I quickly went over the names of our Teams in my mind. Then as I spaced out once again a ringing interrupted my train of thought.

"All right, time for us to go to our first class!" Yamamoto jumped up from his seat. Quickly, students from all directions scurried to the narrow exit. I cursed myself on being so clumsy, falling right after I got out of my chair was not a great first impression to my fellow students.

After standing up and walking outside the exit, I quickly glanced at the map of the school in my pocket to find my class. I quickly found the room and smiled for not being late. I ran inside the classroom and sat down in the middle row third seat. Many students stared in awe as Gokudera slowly took a seat beside me…. wait Gokudera is in this class? I quickly turned to my left to see Gokudera with the usual look on his face and his hand stuffed in his pockets. He quickly looked back and me and stared blankly, I also did the same. Suddenly the teacher came in, and all students had their eyes glued on him.

The teacher had Blonde hair with brown eyes. He wore a grey dress shirt added with a striped tie and black dress pants added with a pair of glasses. _"Hey, this person, he looks really familiar! W-wait isn't that Dino? _–I looked closer to see part of his tattoo- _Yep that is definitely Dino!" _I squeezed my eyes as I spaced out… again. I turned to poke Gokudera, but his face was already full of surprise and shock. I guess he knows too. I looked around the class room to see that one of his family member were with him. _"Oh good! I thought that Dino was alone or something! Thank god Romario is here!" _I sighed calmly.

Dino quickly smiled and closed the book he was reading. "Well, let the class begin. My name is Dino. I'm the substitute for the week."

** Well, how was it? Pretty weird huh? But anyway, I liked this chapter; it was rather fun to write! Again sorry for not updating! I will continue the story and update weekly…I guess. If you watch Naruto, then please check out my other story: The Shy Blueberry and the Yellow Hokage. Oh, and since Lambo is only Five Years Old, he's not old enough to join a Team yet. Lambo is currently in the Mafia Arts Preschool!**

** -Misaki Shimizu **


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Learning About the Flame of Storm

Mayumi's Point of View

Dino's eyes analyzed the classroom while students' voices seem to whisper. Many female students were swooning and many male students were staring; eyes beaming with jealousy and admiration. He picked up a piece of paper that was placed on his desk. "Before today's lesson, I will have to take attendance. Everyone must stand up and sit down when I call your name. Please rise from your seats, students." His voice sounded simple and easy-going. I immediately stood up from my seat and glued myself to the ground.

I looked beside my left and saw that Gokudera too had stood up. The gray-haired teen lazily slumped as he sat up from his seat. A small smile emerged on my face as he glanced in my direction. I quickly looked back at Dino to see if my named was called, but all I heard were foreign names slipping out if his tongue. "Gokudera Hayato is here, please sit down." Dino checked a box near Gokudera's name, to gesture that he was present. "Mayumi Shimizu is here, please take a seat." I nodded gently and sat down after I heard my name. I was the last name on the list; my last name ending with an S. I quietly sighed, _"Finally, my legs were getting wobbly."_ I thought to myself.

"For today's lesson, we are going to learn about the Storm Flame. Ah, but first let us introduce you to our new students, Gokudera Hayato and Mayumi Shimizu, who came from the Vongola Family." Dino waved his right hand in our direction. Gokudera and I quickly stood up and bowed.

"I am honored to be here. My name is Mayumi Shimizu of Vongola. The Guardian of the Moon, pleased to meet you." I blushed. Eyes were still glued to me when I sat down. I quickly nudged Gokudera indicating that he should also introduce himself. He 'tched' and glared at the audience around him.

"The name's Gokudera Hayato. I'm right-hand man of Juudaime and the Storm Guardian in Vongola." His glare intensified on Dino. Gokudera quickly sat back down in his chair with sweat beads on his forehead. _"Perhaps he was not used to introducing himself?" _I tilted my head towards his direction. Dino clapped both of his hands together as the class room increased its chattiness.

"All right class, quiet down! Let's go on with the lesson. Write notes down on your piece of paper with a pencil or pen, Romario will pass the papers out and I will pass the pencils and pens out." Dino yelled and started passing out pencils in the front row. Once Dino was done with the papers, Romario quickly passed out the pencils. Girls squealed loudly as Dino passed out the writing utensils. Romario shook his head scarily as the squeal echoed in his brain, making his skull vibrate. A squeal is not a very appealing sound to hear. While I waited for Dino to arrive, I twisted my hair and played with my uniform; twisting the buttons on my shirt was quite amusing at this time.

"Hey Mayumi, would you like a pen or pencil?" Dino leaned down and held the two objects near my face. I lifted up my arm and pointed to the pen; red ink. He smiled brightly as I thanked him quietly. Dino advanced to the next seat, which was Gokudera, and did the same. Gokudera mumbled angrily and grabbed a pen. Dino laughed sheepishly and rubbed his neck while walking to the next seat. I giggled lightly when Gokudera turned his head and glared. _"He can be funny at times. Oh my, I think he's pouting!" _ I placed my hand on my stomach and on the other on my mouth to hold in my giggles. Gokudera saw what I was doing and pulled out his Dynamite out of his shirt.

"Woman, would you stop laughing?" He yelled. The Dynamite in his hand suddenly lit up and I yelped. Waving my hands in a defensive stance, I yelled,

"Wait Gokudera, calm down, I was just kidding! Put the Dynamite down now! Juudaime wouldn't want this would he?" I whimpered. Gokudera's eyes widened and the Dynamite in his hand stopped booming. He looked at me with apologetic eyes and sat down slowly. Dino and the students around us quickly got back to their own jobs.

"W-well, here are the text books. Read them and write down notes that you think are important about the Storm Flame. When your notes are completed, please pass them to Romario by the door." Dino straightened his glasses and cleared his throat. I regained my attention back to the text book. They looked worn, but neat. The text book was red, like blood, and surrounding the edges was a lighter color of red. I opened the text book and read.

_"Storm Flames are strong flames that are red_ _and highly offensive. This Flame has the characteristic of Disintegration. The Disintegration characteristic can let the Storm Flame destroy, decay, or break apart anything that touches it including other Dying Will Flames."_

I flipped the pages and saw a picture of the Flame. I quickly analyzed the paragraph below it.

_"The center of the Storm Flame is an ordinary red. But moving to the inner layer, it seems to get lighter to the extent where you could call the color a pink. The outer edge of the Storm Flame is a deep crimson- like color."_

I read on to see the general idea of each Flame.

_"The Dying Will Flame is described as one's own life force. Only a few individuals can see this supernatural phenomenon. A Dying Will Flame can also have the same properties as a Real Flame, having their own unique way of destruction. The more pure your Dying Will Flame is the more potential you will have in your own abilities and new techniques."_

I quickly wrote down the sentences in bullet points to make the explaining better to understand. I wiped my forehead after finishing my class work. I stood up from my seat and slowly walked to Romario and placed the paper gently in his hands. Most of the students have already turned in their work. I slowly bowed to Romario, making him smile and bow back.

I sat back down in my seat and waited for the bell. Each class is a total of an hour. There are a total of six classes. These classes are: History, Training, Self-Study, Weapons, Mixed, and Missions. History is where you get to learn about that one specific Dying Will Flame. Training is when you train/fight in an arena individually or with a partner. Self-Study is a class where you are free to do anything, but mainly study. People who study are successful, but if you fail, you would have to repeat a year. Weapons is a class where you try to use Strom based Flames on a weapon. And Missions is a class where students will leave the campus and return as soon as possible after they finish a Mission. Each person would have one class for one day. For example, if you have Training for a class, you have it for the whole day. Then on the next day, you will go to a different class. Of course, there are breaks in-between classes, mainly Lunch, Breakfast, or Dinner. Other breaks, or such, are for announcements, which are rarely held in Mafia Arts unless urgent.

I smiled relaxingly when my ears heard the bell ring. I waved good bye to Dino and Romario while I ran outside the room. Quickly, I followed Gokudera to the Mess Hall and sat down at our table. I looked around to see that most of the Family was okay. Tsuna was the one I was worried about. He looked quite green, and his face was covered in large beads of sweat. "Juudaime, what's wrong? Do you need anything, assistance, food, maybe water?" Gokudera dropped his school bag on the floor near in seat. He slammed his hands on the table with eyes that were clearly yelling out the word Worry. Tsuna slowly shook his head. I pouted and crossed my hands near my chest.

"Tsuna, your face is sweaty and green. Are you tired? Maybe you need to go to the bathroom?" I raised my eyebrow and frowned; my face full of worry. He shook his head quietly and I sighed.

"Reborn dressed up as a teacher and kicked my stomach. It was a lot harder than the other one he gives me." Tsuna clutched his stomach tightly. I frowned and walked closer; prying his hand off of his stomach I slowly lifted his shirt. "W-wait, Mayumi, um this is," Tsuna blushed as I touched his stomach. Slowly I rubbed a type of yellow substance on his stomach; causing Tsuna to wince. I shushed him quietly as the wound quickly started to heal.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gokudera raised one brow higher than the other.

"I'm rubbing a medicine on him. I usually carry this with me, but just in case I get injured. Here, Tsuna, I'm giving this to you. I have another one inside my suit case." I wrapped the medicine in his hands.

"Thanks Mayumi." He blushes a darker color of red. I winked at him playfully and exited the Mess Hall.

"Mayumi-Chan, aren't you going to eat?" Chrome ran after me and grabbed my shoulder gently. I shook my head and told her that I wasn't hungry. Quickly I ran to my room and shut the door. I changed into my regular clothes: a red t-shirt and comfortable shorts, and quickly locked the bathroom door. I sat down near the wall of the sink and closed my eyes.

_"Mukuro-Sama, are you here?" I crossed my arms to my chest as I entered my mind. Tress surrounded me and a beautiful waterfall emerged to the side. I squeezed my hands tighter, hoping that Mukuro was here. Suddenly, I heard a soft chuckle._

_ "Kufufufu, Mayumi you wished to see me?" Mukuro appeared from a fog. I smiled as I saw him in his normal Kokuyo Uniform attire. I nodded and blushed as he pat my head._

"_It's been long, so I thought that I could make a quick visit." I spoke. He smirked and stood in front of me casually leaning on a tree._

_ "How are Ken, Chikusa, and Chrome?" He questioned._

_ "I guess there fine, I have not seen Ken or Chikusa since the day you last visited me, and Chrome is doing fine. She is more confident and open." I shrugged._

_ "I see. Well then, I must go now. Take care of Chrome." Mukuro then disappeared in the fog; leaving me alone once again. The short visit was already enough to make me content. I sighed and left my mind._

I quietly opened the door to the bath room and closed it. Gokudera was probably still eating; seeing that he still isn't here. I quickly shrugged it off lazily and grabbed a book from my suit case. I silently leaped on my bed and read the book from where I last started. It only took a few minutes for me to drift to sleep, with the book placed on my face.

A click from the door woke me up. I smiled sheepishly at Gokudera when I yelped and fell on the floor. "Sheesh, bloody woman!" He tiredly rubbed his neck and walked to the bathroom to get changed. As soon as he shut the door, I stuck my tongue out and 'blehhed', shortly before I drifted off once again.

**Thank you for reading! This is probably my longest chapter. I am so proud of myself! Remember to review. I guess that both Mukuro and Gokudera were both a little OOC for their own good. Tell me what you think on the reviews. I was kind of sleepy when I typed this, so their may be a few grammatical errors in this.**

** -Misaki Shimizu**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

One Year Later

I sat down in my seat and placed my school bag on the handle attached to my desk, which was next to Tsuna's. My sleeve rolled up and I glanced at my old, but capable watch. It was almost time for class, but nowhere had I seen the brown spiky-haired boy and his two friends. I left earlier than Tsuna today, since I saw him sleeping on the bed in his room innocently. I decided to not wake him up and move along; to not disturb his peace and dreams. Apparently, Reborn too was also sleeping and so my idea of waking Tsuna up dimmed even more than before.

Mafia Arts was a fantastic school. But no one wanted to stay any longer, due to the fact that they wanted to go back to their normal lives and Namimori, but in Chrome's case, Kokuyo. Everyone had missed us greatly, especially Nana, for her son of course. She literally drowned in her own tears as she pulled Tsuna into her arms with a motherly hug. I chuckled at the sight. But as for Chrome, she had been doing well; Ken and Chikusa had picked her up that day without anyone else noticing. Hibari had also missed Namimori and its surroundings (he left instantly to Namimori Middle School and slept on the roof). As for Ryohei, Kyoko had cooked him a fantastic dinner for two at home.

Namimori was still its peaceful self. But speaking of Kyoko, she was also here and looking about, maybe for Tsuna also. I sighed and rolled up my sleeve again. "Where could they possibly be at the moment?" I mumbled. I checked the time once again and sighed, only fifteen more minutes until the bell rings and yet Tsuna and the others are still not here. My hand slammed against my head and I sighed.

"_You come back to Namimori three months ago and kissed the ground, yet you're late for school!" _I thought of Tsuna and groaned loudly. Suddenly, I felt a vibration from under my scrawny feet, and looked up from my irritation. The door had opened and Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera had stepped in all at once, but they all fit. I sighed slowly but gently as Tsuna glanced my way. "My goodness, Tsuna, I decided not to wake you up and you're this late!" I scolded him and flicked his forehead gently. Tsuna winced slightly and I smiled. Even if we did go to Mafia Arts for a year, Tsuna was still his cute yet innocent self.

"Don't you dare do that to the Juudaime!" Gokudera punched his fist on my desk and I sighed. Lately Gokudera had been acting protective to Tsuna at a more _alert_ level than usual.

"_Maybe due to the fact that Tsuna always got hurt during training and Gokudera couldn't do anything!" _I thought. Tsuna flailed his hands in the, now tense, air and defended me. I scoffed and apologized teasingly.

"Uh, Mayumi, the only reason on why we were late is because Yamamoto and Gokudera had a fight and Gokudera _kind of _went through a fit. I tried to stop it, but Reborn got involved and it just got worse, Gomenasai!" He clapped his hands together and cried. I rolled my eyes and comforted him. Slowly I glanced over to Yamamoto; his face as happy as ever.

Suddenly the bell rang, and students were quickly seated and quiet. "Okay students, today we have a test, good luck to you all. And don't fail." The teacher slid the door open, cleared his throat, and looked at Tsuna.

I giggled quietly when Tsuna blushed and tensed. I took out a pencil and placed it on my smooth wooden desk. "Psst, Mayumi do you have an extra pencil, mine broke?" Tsuna begged. I nodded and placed a regular pencil on his desk. Quickly, the test started and the class room was filled with pencil and eraser noises.

Whispers could be heard from those, who were probably cheating or desperately trying to pass the test. To me, the test was fair, some of the questions were difficult, but most of the questions were simple. Gokudera finished in a flash, as usual; he was always getting perfect marks! Yamamoto had a confused look on his usually happy face. He was similar to Tsuna, innocent but a bit stupid at the same time.

**After School**

"That test we had today was hard!" Tsuna bellowed. I walked alongside him, with Reborn also. We were currently walking home, but with no Gokudera or Yamamoto in sight. Apparently, both of the guardians were busy with their own personal, I could say, problems, issues, or even chores.

"I do not fully agree, but I guess it was okay." I yawned. The day was ordinary like usual. I then sleepily pulled my bag in a more relaxed position, so that it wouldn't drop as easily. But suddenly, I thought about how some of us changed over the days. Tsuna had gotten more confident in himself. Chrome had polished and improved both her combat and illusions also. Gokudera had become calmer, yet even more protective. Yamamoto had become more serious in battle and during school also. Hibari had not changed much, well, from my point of view. Lambo had not changed either, he still is a baby. Ryohei had become more extreme, but enjoyable this time. As for me, I have not changed as much as I thought I would; I'm still me but more serious.

"Well, when we get home, Tsuna and I will study all night." Reborn smirked. Tsuna sighed and an anime tear slid down his face. I giggled and patted Tsuna's back.

"Well, at least you can get smarter. I'll come by and help. Reborn, be sure to get rough. Tsuna would just hesitate if you go easy." I said without any emotion changing.

"Hey! Wait, if you go gentle I promise I'll try harder! I beg of you please, Reborn. Mayumi, why'd you have to say that?" Tsuna cried and yelled. I rolled my eyes teasingly and apologized. Tsuna pouted and sighed, finally calming down to seize the playful crying.

"Hey Tsuna, look at this, look at this, I got the balloon downtown and some candy! There were a bunch of people there!" A pitter patter of tiny footsteps developed and the Cow Baby smiled. I ruffled his afro-styled hair and smiled. Lambo was quite the trouble maker, but he can also be adorable. The little boy held a red balloon with a string attached and a bunch of candy in the other.

"You're still childish as ever." Reborn turned around to face Lambo. The little Lambo quickly turned red and smoke quickly emerged from his head. I hit my head with my arm and Tsuna rolled his caramel-brown eyes.

"Reborn, you're making fun of me, aren't you?" Lambo screamed as a couple of candies fell out of his hands. Reborn shook his head and smiled his usual smile.

"Oh, well okay then, w-wait, hey, you're a liar! Die Reborn!" Lambo quickly pulled out a pink-colored grenade.

"You're an idiot." Reborn quickly kicked Lambo in the face. Lambo slowly slid down the sidewalk and 'kerplopped'. Tsuna and I both shook our heads to how stubborn Lambo was to anger Reborn. Suddenly, the grenade that Lambo had placed in his hand flew in the air and dropped, landing in Lambo's mouth. Luckily, the pin was not pulled off yet to let the grenade explode.

"It was a good thing that I didn't pull the pin yet." Lambo pulled the grenade out of his mouth and sweat covered all over his now very wet and stinky body.

"Oh well, I could have made you explode into little bits though." Reborn casually said. I sighed tiredly and walked over to Lambo, holding him gently in my arms. Tsuna gave a nervous look to both me and Reborn.

"You didn't have to be so mean." Tsuna smiled.

Suddenly, Lambo jumped out of my hands and tears started to pour out if his little green eyes. I quickly picked him up once again, but he jumped out and ruffled through his messy cow-like hair. Drops of candy and bombs started to spread all over the place. His whining filled the streets as I wince at the annoying sounds.

"Screw you Reborn, you and your slanted eyebrows can die!" Lambo sniffed. An eerie aura quickly filled the streets and Reborn's eyes were burning with fury and rage. The hat-wearing Arcobaleno slowly bent down and cracked a piece of earth in a shape of a medium-sized rock. Quickly, Reborn threw the little rock while Lambo was trying to take out his Ten-Year Bazooka. The rock went flying to Lambo's stomach and the Ten-Year Bazooka flew into the air and targeted for Reborn.

"This is bad, I can't seem to move." Reborn's cat-like smile straightened into a neutral frown and he stopped moving. I gasped and quickly asked for Reborn to move. Suddenly, pink smoke and a barbeque-like smell entered my nose. I fanned the smoke away with my school bag and quickly, the smoke vanished. I waited for my eyes to search for a tall figure, but all I could see were Tsuna and Lambo lying on the sidewalk.

"Eh, where's Reborn? Did he vanish somewhere?" Tsuna shouted I searched for an aura around me, but I felt nothing but Tsuna's and Lambo's flames.

"Wait here, Tsuna, I'll go look somewhere around here." I signaled him to stop searching. Slowly, I quickly searched around the neighborhood, hoping to find a familiar someone around. _"How could this happen? I don't get it. If older Reborn isn't here then doesn't that mean… oh forget it! That can't possibly happen to him." _I stopped my search and scurried my way back to Tsuna.

Lambo was quickly ignored as he searched for his balloon, which was up in the air by the electrical rope objects. "I'm sure that he'll come back later." Tsuna said. I nodded and followed Lambo and Tsuna to our home.

Surely Reborn couldn't have been dead!

**The Next Morning (Weekend)**

Tsuna and I had quickly got dressed in casual clothes. I quickly opened the door to see if Reborn had come back yet. I ran to the exact spot on where Reborn was hit, along with Tsuna. But as soon as we got there, there was no sign of Reborn. How could this happen?

As we were walking along to search for Reborn, we had encountered Haru and Gokudera. Both were steaming red due to anger, but they were probably here to see Tsuna. Slowly, I greeted them with my usual good morning greeting and smiled.

After explaining about the Ten-Year Bazooka to both Gokudera and a, now confused, Haru, both of them decided to ask and search around town. Hours passed and nothing has changed, there were no clues, no nothing! My head started to throb repeatedly, so I told Tsuna and walked to my room to rest. I rested my body on my bed and quickly luring myself into a communication mind, where I communicate with people, such as Mukuro.

T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

_"Mayumi, are you there?" A gentle voice soothed her body. An image of a mansion stood in front of Mayumi and she entered the huge castle-like building. _

_ "Giotto-Sama, it has been long, it is so nice to see you! How are the rest of the guardians?" I asked and pulled Vongola Primo into a gentle hug. He smiled calmly and led me to a couch, where both of us sat down quietly. _

_ "The rest of the guardians are fine, most miss your presence, and it's not the same without you, Mayumi." Giotto frowned. I smiled sadly and gently squeezed his hand. His sad gaze shot through me and I squeezed his hand tighter._

"_I must protect Decimo, Primo. I am both your Moon guardian and Decimo's. I will come back once Decimo is ready to become a great boss. I have been doing this for generations, but not this long. I also miss you and the guardians, Giotto-Sama." I explained. _

"_Come back soon, Mayumi. Remember, once Decimo is ready; show him your real appearance." Giotto advised. Mayumi furrowed her brows, not once has she shown her true appearance to anybody, but Giotto and his guardians. "I feel like Decimo and I connect." Giotto explained. I nodded and cut my connection between Giotto after he vanished. I received my command and I will comply._

"_Giotto is my real boss and I am his guardian of the Moon." I held my hand to my chest and bowed._

T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

I woke up with cold sweat on my face as I gasped for air. Tomorrow, I will tell Tsuna everything, just like I always did in the past. I bravely smiled in my room and fell asleep once again.

I will do anything for Primo, but also with my own Will.

-Mayumi Kiyomizu


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

I slowly awoke as the sun's rays gently ran up my petite body. My hair looked messy; much like a duck's butt. I chuckled and slowly glided out of my room to the bathroom door. My usual routine started and I brushed my teeth. I slowly sniffed my arm and winced. The musky odor fumed off of my body, so I decided to take a quick, yet relaxing shower.

After five minutes, I emerged out of the steamy smoke and sighed. I quickly brushed my hair, which now grew half an inch past my shoulder, and analyzed my outfit. I wore a light green sleeveless hoodie with a white T-shirt under it, with an addition of black shorts that reached to my knees. I adjusted my clothes to make them more even and stepped out of the, now moist, bathroom.

Quickly, I walked past my room and slowly knocked on Tsuna's door. "Hello, Deci-, I mean Tsuna, are you in there?" A complete silence emerged and I busted in the room. The mini earthquake startled a certain cow-styled boy and tears the size of medium-sized rocks formed and hit the floor. I rolled my eyes and walked to the five-year-old Lambo. Silently, I hugged him, and he once again fell asleep.

As soon as Lambo fell asleep, I quickly searched the room to see that both Reborn and Tsuna were not present. My fragile hands ruffled clothes, searched closets, under big tables, and even under beds. I sighed and groaned: where was Tsuna and Reborn now? Suddenly, I slapped the palm of my hand against my forehead and smiled.

My feet quickly pitter-pattered in the hallways as I ran into the kitchen; seeing that Tsuna and Reborn were not in the living room. I frantically greeted everyone a "Good Morning" and bowed. Green eyes scarily searched the kitchen to see that the ones I was looking for were not there.

"Nana, have you seen Tsuna or Reborn yet?" I asked. Gingerly, I sat down in my usual seat in the table, which was next to Fuuta, and ate rather calmly knowing that the situation is quite heavy. Nana smiled, yet she shook her head, telling me that I should check in his room. _"Where could Decimo possibly be at an important time like this?"_ I huffed, quickly remembering that I had to explain _that_ to him.

After finishing my food, I walked back in the hallway to Tsuna/Reborn's room. I saw that Lambo, who had also finished his food, ate a bag of juicy grape candy. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I mumbled.

"Lambo, have you seen Tsuna around here?" I bent my knees down.

"Nope, yesterday ….Tsuna grabbed the bazooka…. and then he poofed away!" Lambo said in-between bites. My eyes widened quite a distance and I gently pulled the Ten-Year Bazooka out of Lambo's hair. Without being noticed, I slipped in halfway and a rather small boom rang in my ears, then suddenly everything went black.

T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

I slowly grumbled and opened my eyes, to see that I was dropped near Namimori Shrine. "Well, if it isn't Mayumi? You could have come sooner." Lampo yawned tiredly. My face was full of shock as I was surrounded by Primo, Lampo, and the other guardians.

"Are you alright? Here let me help you up, Mayumi." Knuckle smiled as he steadied my balance. I furrowed my brows and asked,

"What are you doing here? I'm quite confused, Giotto." I faced the blond man's direction.

"Primo said that your orders are now scheduled for later. Decimo is now currently in battle, as you can see." G replied seriously. A wave of G's hand and an image of Decimo appeared. He was in a purple-colored ball trying to pry out. I nodded.

"Ah, the test, I see. Many of the others had different tests, this one is quite unusual." I smiled. The other guardians nodded as the image ripped and disappeared. Slowly we vanished and emerged in the room Tsuna was currently training in.

"He passed the test. I must go now, take care." Primo gently whispered as a Sky Flame quickly took his face. The guardians nodded and waited until Primo was done. The speech took quite a long time, longer than the others have had, but none the less Primo had quickly arrived back and the purple-colored ball was cracked into tiny pebble-like pieces.

"We must take out leave. It was nice to see you again Mayumi. We'll leave the rest to you." Asari Ugetsu smiled and the guardian disappeared. Slowly, my figure materialized and I stood in front of the entrance, smiling happily. Heads and eyes turned to my direction as I approached in a rather disturbing way.

"Hi Decimo, it seems that you have earned your gloves." I smiled. Everyone looked at me suspiciously, and I shook my head. "Hibari-Sempai, you should know about this. Decimo had told you a few years back, right? Tell everyone in here, that I need to speak to Tsuna privately." I spoke rather harshly. The former prefect smirked and gestured his hands for everyone to head out the door. Once everyone was out I sighed and glanced at Decimo, a face full of confusion stared back at me.

"Mayumi, what are you doing here? And what are you talking about?" Tsuna said while still in his hyper mode.

"I simply got in the Ten-Year Bazooka, and I will explain this to you now. You must understand that this is real. I have done this for ages."

"I promise to listen and believe you."

I cleared my throat and began talking, slowly Tsuna's face turned into one with pain and despair.

"For Ten Generations, I have been a Guardian simply guiding Vongola Bosses to success, or their ideal Boss. Long ago, I have been assigned as the 'Guardian of Time' or Moon by Vongola Primo. The Moon Flame had the power to time travel, much similar but also different to this. Primo also assigned me to a mission, one where I must lead Vongola to success. Each Vongola Boss, had past my expectations and Primo's with flying colors! But it might be best to show you then explain." I finished talking and lit my Moon Flame. Black darkness filled the room, and images seeped into Tsuna's brain.

T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

_ "I am aware that you can time travel, Mayumi." Giotto smiled. I nodded. At that time, Vongola was held in a run-down factory. We were not yet known as Vongola, but we were a group that was quite famous. A younger version of Vongola Primo's guardians were shown sitting down on the dirty floor, talking about my Flame._

_ "This could be useful. How did you find out, Mayumi?" G asked. His messy red hair attached to his face as rain quickly pattered on the hole filled roof. I cleared my throat and began to talk._

_ "I was asleep in my room last month. And suddenly, I awoke from a bad dream. I was wearing the ring, as usual, and then all of a sudden it started to glow. A pain slipped to my throat and I stopped breathing. The next thing I knew was that I was standing in a sandbox with a little G and Giotto building sand castles. In a flash, it was over and I was on my bed again. After that time, I started to get better at controlling the Flame." I explained. G and the rest of the guardians nodded._

_ "Perhaps, you could go into the future?" Asari tilted his head. I nodded, but I was unsure. Only vague images of us were what I could see._

_ "Yes, but they take much more effort to control." I frowned. Giotto nodded and said,_

_ "Perhaps, in the future, I will tell you. Try to train harder; I will have a mission for you in about two years, Alaude will be of assistance."_

_Two Years Later_

_ "You have become exceptionally strong Mayumi, the mission, will now be assigned." A much older version of Giotto sat in a luxurious room. I nodded as he handed me a piece of paper. Skimming through the contents, I gasped and tears slipped through my eyes. Giotto frowned and gave a painful smile. _

_ "Giotto, as much as I would want to follow orders. I would not want to leave you, or the others." I yelped. The paper was crumpled and dropped on the ground as I felt a warm embrace. Giotto's hands slowly stroked my hair as I cried; I was not willing to except the mission. _

_ "Mayumi, I am begging you to do this. Get as much information as you can from the future bosses. Disguise yourself and do not let anyway no your true form. Change your personality and treat the bosses well." He released his hold and backed away. A confident smile formed on my red face and I nodded. _

_ "I will do as you say, Primo." I bowed and disappeared from sight as everything blurred._

T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T~T

Tsuna's delicate face was now filled with a feeling I cannot describe. "I hope you understand. My deepest apologizes for not telling you all this time, Decimo. I hope that you can accept me." I bowed.

"O-of course Mayumi, even if I saw that, I didn't care if you were…. well, I can't really explain it, but who cares! You're also my Guardian too!" Tsuna smiled. My eyes closed as tears slid out slowly. Tsuna started to overreact and I laughed. Tsuna, a boy whose heart is as warm as fire, will be an exceptional boss.

**Hi everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that the explanation isn't too vague! Sorry, if the whole Time Travel thing was stupid/weird. This was shorter than the other chapter, but also one of the longest I have done. Review!**

**Oh! And I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I do own Mayumi Kiyomizu, my Oc.**

**-Misaki Shimizu**


	13. Notice

Notice

Hi everyone! Well, you see my computer isn't working due to some technical difficulties and I will be updating on September 10th. I apologize for the inconvenience! I love all my readers and 'fans'. I'm on the public internet network, so the computer is pretty slow. Again, I am very sorry, and I hope you will still read. My beloved fans, I will see you next time!

Anyway, I am a little behind on my Naruto Series story, so once I catch up I will quickly pace up on my Mayumi and the others! Please tell me if you want any request on some stories, I will be happy to type it for you. Well, good-bye, and see you next time.

-Misaki Shimizu


	14. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: Explanations

I sat in the room along with Tsuna, alone. We were sitting in a corner where the light shone the most. Our backs faced the corner as I answered Tsuna's questions. I was glad for the way Tsuna treated me, after all, I had lied to him greatly. His eyes showed a passion, a fire full of determination and care; just like Primo. His previous questions were strange, on my relationship with Mukuro-Sama. "So, Mayumi since you are the First Generation Night Guardian, how do you know Mukuro?" A bead of sweat dropped from his cheek.

"Every time there is a new guardian, I am reborn into that world, but with my past memories. The process is complicated, but this is not my true form. I look like a completely different person than this." I shrugged. My knees connected together as I pulled them into my arms. But something was different, the silence. I then looked over to Tsuna; his face was full of fear. I frowned knowing that I had used the wrong words. "I'm not similar to an Alien or anything, I am but a human, and I just look different." My hands shook in front of his face frantically. Tsuna sweat-dropped and apologized, but there was no need to, I really didn't care.

"So, would you want me to tell the others, Decimo?" I stood up and dusted some dust off of my pants. Tsuna also stood up, but I never heard his decision. His hand reached into his hair and he scratched his special spot he always rubs. I rolled my eyes and told his to decide later for now, and he nodded. We then walked out of the sliding door; the place was unfamiliar to me with many doors and hallways. Gokudera, Hibari, Lal Mirch, Kusakabe, Yamamoto, and Reborn stood in front of Tsuna and me. Sweat-dropping, Tsuna was grabbed out of the crowd by Reborn and I was grabbed out too by Hibari.

My eyes and body quickly turned into contact with Tsuna; never wanting to leave him now with so many things he does not know. But with such strength, my body was pulled through a more Japanese-like room. My eyes squinted at Hibari's taste. I was placed in an ordinary Japanese Traditional room with Hibari sitting politely on the floor across me. His cold eyes pierced through my body; shivers ran through my body and I looked away from his eyes. "Hi Hibari, well, what am I doing here?" I looked up once again to see a bored look on his face.

"Kyo-San was here to give you your Box Weapon, here you go." Kusakabe slid the door open and handed me a Black Box placed on a small pillow. My eyes locked on the Box as I felt a presence; a part of me. My hand reached for the Box, my fingertips felt the warm object. My eyes wandered off and I came in contact with Kusakabe and his head nodded. I picked the Box up and smiled, there was an aura so familiar; Giotto. "Feel free to activate the Box Weapon with your Flame from the Moon Ring. The other Guardians are not ready, but since you have an abnormal amount of Dying Will and some control, you may open the Box Weapon." Kusakabe explained. I nodded, but the remark on my Dying Will made me seem so arrogant and on top of others.

I looked at my Vongola Ring and activated it. My Black Flame burst from the Vongola Ring. I then put my ring into the opening of my Box Weapon, making it glow and burst open. The light blinded me and my hands shielded my eyes. A low hum filled the room and my hands plopped on the floor. Red eyes and glowing white fur filled my eyes. _"What incredible technology they have in the future! It would have been nice if we had this in the past." _I thought as the Okami approached me. My hands reached out to touch the Okami's fur; it accepted. The silk-like fur emerged with my hand and I smiled; the Okami must like this. "Ahem, Mayumi-San, did you listen to what I said?" Kusakabe cleared his throat. I nodded and blushed; embarrassed. "Then, what would you want to name the Okami?" Kusakabe said. I tilted my head, thinking about what described this mysterious creature. Then, the name popped into my head.

"How about Shiro, you know meaning White? I snapped my fingers together, making Kusakabe sweat-drop. "Why is Kusakabe the only one talking, Hibari?" I looked back to see Hibari dowsing off in a cute fashion. My head shook and returned Okami into the Box Weapon. My hands caressed the mysterious Box, how many mysteries lay in this device? After a few minutes of daydreaming, my brain snapped and I was dismissed and put into a room on the same floor Tsuna was in, but five doors down to the left.

The room was quite okay, not too small and not too big. It came with a nice bed, a small desk, two cabinets, and a closet. The small desk came with a chair and desk lamp. I smiled and set my Vongola Box on the cabinet next to my bed. The walls were painted a creamy white and the floor had green tiles. There was also a Bathroom and a Closet, to keep clothes in. But suddenly, I just realized…. that I had no clothes. The concept hit me and I felt like a train wreck. My hair was now messy and my clothes had dirt and dust covering them. There would be no way that I could shop for clothes, of course, since we are underground. _"Blast it, if I knew that we were coming, and then I would have brought some clothes!"_ My hand reached for my shirt, and I sniffed the, now dirty, fabric. The word 'Musky' came into my mind and I gagged.

"Mayumi, are you in there, I have something to say to you?" A cute, yet familiar voice pounded in her ears.

"Yeah, you can come in, Reborn. And what did you want to talk about, is something wrong?" Mayumi turned her head around to already see Reborn and Leon on his back, an in the room. She smiled and waved a 'hello', as he smirked back.

"Ciaossu, Mayumi, I assume that you have already told Dame-Tsuna your expectations. He already told everyone, I just left to tell you." Reborn smiled and crossed his hand behind his back. I nodded and spoke in a polite manner,

"I would have told him later, but it was Primo's direct orders for me to tell him the next time I see him. And I hope you also understand or know more about me now. I am not the 'Mayumi' you really see every time. And I hope you will accept it." My fingers fiddled slowly and I grit my teeth; imagining that everyone will disapprove of me.

Reborn's hat tipped down to a low length and I tilted my head to see what expression he wore. "You are who you are, Mayumi, and if they aren't going to accept that then make them, influence them to the extent in where they truly believe in you." Reborn lifted his head back up once again and I huffed. My shoulders slumped relaxingly and my head rose up high.

"There is one I need to tell you, Reborn." My pointer finger rose up and I nervously shrugged. He nodded; making a gesture that gave me the permission to speak about the subject.

"As you may or may not know, Tsuna might have told you about my 'true form' and I have Levels. For me, I increase my power and turn more into my 'true form', so the more I increase in Dying Will, the closer I am to transforming into my 'true form', just like game levels. Anyway, I don't usually act like this, but please bear with me since I will be activating my Levels now." My tone turned serious and my eyes slowly closed. Reborn nodded and crossed his arms around his chest. I smiled like a silly schoolgirl: and that was the last of the fake Mayumi. A high vibration hummed through Reborn's ear and my hands cupped my heart. "Level One: Attitude and Strength: Activate." My hands that were cupped over my heart drooped over my sides and I smirked.

"Well, what do you think? Do I look weird to you; am I an ugly monster or something because that could happen if you don't have the right quantity of Dying Will Flame?" My hands hung stiffly on my sides, with my eyes dark and cat-like. My tone of voice changed from high and happy to low and calm. My serious gaze locked on Reborn's and none of us spoke.

"You do look different, but still you. Well, come on let's introduce the Guardians with the true Mayumi, ne?" Reborn walked slowly out of the door. He turned to the side and waited for me. My hands formed into fist and my pale skin turned into a ghostly white. I winced and noticed my body shaking, drops of red blood stained the floor for gripping to hard. My breaths turned into hot pants and gasps for air: Will I really be able to be accepted? That one question rang repeatedly in my head; I waited for myself to guess the answer, but nothing pooped inside my head. The voices of each Guardian echoed in my brain, making my eyes and vision blurry.

Images of crying, yells of rage, and blood seeped into my body. "Mayumi, believe into yourself, remember everyone is given a chance until proven guilty, right?" Reborn softly jumped on the chair by my desk and pinched her cheeks. A playful yelp forced out of my mouth and I smirked.

"Yeah, thank you Arcobaleno, for everything you have done. Well, it's time, let's go and give them my 'true' self." I walked out of the door and slapped my cheek: punishment for thinking about nonsense. My pace was crooked and clumsy, but when Reborn glared, I quickly straightened my pace and smiled, silently thanking him for everything. We quickly entered the Kitchen and my eyes quickly scanned the location, everyone was there: the Guardians and Kyoko and the others. They noticed my change in gaze, movement, and image. I smiled a sad, yet proud smile and everyone sighed.

"My deepest apologizes for not telling you sooner, my fellow Guardians and Hibari Kyoya. My orders were spe-" I was cut off and hugged in an embrace. Both Kyoko and Haru and squeezed me, due to my surprise, and I grunted. Tears seeped out of their eyes and I rubbed their backs, comforting them.

"Mayumi-Chan, we don't care if you didn't tell us sooner! As long as you're with us, we're fine, so please, don't leave." Kyoko yelled out as Haru nodded along. My face softened and I laughed. No matter what, these girls never failed amaze me. I backed away carefully and released their grips ahold of me. My hands were placed beneath my waist and I huffed out a sigh.

"To tell you the truth, I never thought that you would still treat me as the same Mayumi as before, thank you. And since all of you might have noticed, I have changed and I thought that since I never told you until now, you might have thought as me as a traitor." I, once again, smirked and my eyes remained serious.

"No matter what, you still are our friend, Mayumi. And since everyone had fought together, you're one of us." Yamamoto smiled his signature smile.

"You're a true friend, Mayumi, there's no need to change that." Tsuna added. My eyes stung as tears slid from my cheek to the shiny-green tiled floor. Smiles, grunts, and emotionless faces filled my eyes as my body collapsed to the ground. I had not fainted, but many people were helping me up. My feet steadily touched the ground and my body was hoisted up.

"Thank you, Gokudera; I was heavy, wasn't I?" I asked. He simply yelled a 'no' and left the room. My eyes rolled in circles and I smiled.

"There was simply nothing to worry about, huh?" I stuck my tongue out and smiled.

** Dear fellow Readers/'Fans',**

**I apologized dearly for not updating for so long. But I said that I would update on September 10****th****, yet I updated today. Thank you for your patience, but I will have a rough time updating more often. I will notify you guys once my Wi-Fi is fixed and ready to go.**

** -Misaki Shimizu**


	15. Chapter 13

**Note: This is a continuation of the last Chapter, previous chapters (not all), have started at Daytime. But this Chapter, and perhaps some others, will be starting at the afternoon, evening, or night time.**

** I also do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, the author/illustrator: Akira Amano owns the Manga. Also, I apologize for not updating for a long period of time. Recently, I have school so you should expect some lateness on my work. But please enjoy the story; I doubt that I will be deleting or abandoning this successful story.**

Chapter 13: How Much I Have Changed

My eyes wandered and my face cringed into a scowl. The day had seemed at bit strange, but not having windows was even stranger. I felt as if I was breathing in artificial air; if that ever was invented before. I swallowed and my throat moistened, drinking water never really helps either. I was sitting on the edge of my soft bed, my legs kicked back and forth; they never stayed still. That was a heavy habit for me, biting my nails when I was worried was also a heavy habit, but that has not happened in years. Sighing, I slipped off the bed and walked out of the door; the cold floors made my body shiver. No one seemed to be in their rooms, probably because of the arrival Chrome and Ryohei made. Everyone seemed to be quite calm now and much more than yesterday.

Decimo and the Guardians were in such alarm, Decimo knew that the presence he sensed was Chrome, but the situation was too risky. Chrome, though, was not in a good condition. Her body, which was held in the arms of Ryohei, looked limp and sickly. My eyes were also shocked to see her condition; her body had taken a hard shot, but now that she is here, Chrome would be safe. "E-eh, Mayumi, what are you doing?" Tsuna yelled. My head tilted in confusion, why wasn't I out here?

"I should be asking you the same question Decimo. Everyone seems to be outside of their rooms, so I came to check." I sighed, now that I was back to my old self, Decimo can be quite a handful. He ruffled his Brown hair, and I smiled. "Decimo, if you do not mind, go to the Training Room with me." I waved my hand and he followed as we reached towards the elevator. As we both walked in, Tsuna had given me a look of happiness, which led me to feel even more confusion than before. Tsuna then pressed the desired button while the elevator squeaked and processed. My body then had a very unusual sensation, the feeling you get whenever you are on an elevator. My knees gave out to the ridiculous irritation and I squirmed. Tsuna, who quite adapted to the feeling, raised his brow as the other drooped down. "My body isn't really used to these things; we never had elevators back then." I laughed; my cheeks fuming with embarrassment. But, I quickly returned back to my old expression; seriousness. If I had gotten carried away, then I would have showed him…. the old Mayumi, the one that was now dead and forgotten, the one that no longer existed anymore.

He had only given me a warm smile, making me smile back. Did he perhaps notice my change in attitude? Maybe, my Levels were side effects; I listed the most caused in my mind:

To have not put in enough Flame in the Levels, causing a side effect called: Incomplete. When having 'Incomplete' you will have your Fake Self combining with your True Self. Side effects will last for up to three months.

To have too much Flame in the levels, causing a side effect called: Insanity. When having 'Insanity' your body will heat up and cause your mind to break, hence the name Insanity. Side effects will last forever and in incurable.

To have put such an odd amount of Flame (Which technically means that you put such a tiny amount or a big amount than you normally have, that happens when you are sick.) in your Levels, causing your body to turn one into a mutated animal. There is no name for the side effect.

My eyes squinted as I walked into the light-filled Training Room. As I approached the Green-walled room my eyes trained on Decimo. "Decimo, do you have a slight clue on why I asked you to come with me here, today?" My voice was firm, but kind. He gave me a slight nod and I flinched: Did he really have a clue?

"Well, you may speak of what you wish to speak." I grumbled. He nodded and opened his mouth,

"Um, I just thought that you wanted to train me?" He rubbed his head. I shook my head and laughed. Tsuna stood in utter disappointment as I apologized.

"Hibari Kyoya trains you, does he not?" My hands reached to my hips and I smirked. Tsuna nodded shamefully and fiddled with his fingers.

"I just wanted to tell you about my Levels, you twit. Reborn seemed to have already explained this behind your back." I smiled. Tsuna flinched, realizing that all the excuses his Guardians made were for the meaning. His head faced the ground and I scowled. "Decimo, the Sun Arcobaleno just wanted me to tell you alone. I don't know the reason why, but since he eagerly said the request I complied. Anyway, since the explaining will be harder if I tell you; let me just show you."

My hands clapped together as I performed my previous ritual once again, while muttering additional spells to deepen my transformation. My Black Flames burst and surrounded me circling in a pattern. Tsuna's eyes instantly changed into a serious gaze; his fists were full of dripping sweat. Eager, he confidently stepped a bit closer as the 'transformation' ceased. I looked exactly the same, yet something about my body felt different… my aura. "M-Mayumi, are you okay?" Tsuna's hand grabbed ahold of my shoulder and he tugged. I smiled peacefully and released his grip.

Something felt different, inside of my body. I no longer felt annoyed or grumpy like before. "Decimo, let's just have dinner before we get yelled at." I sighed, my body felt light and fluffy; like a peaceful cloud floating in the blue sky. He nodded at looked at me weirdly, but I playfully smirked and the both of us walked out together.

"Oof, hiee that hurt!" Tsuna rubbed his head as he fell over a slight crack in the kitchen. Everyone laughed as I rolled my eyes.

"Tenth, are you okay? Do you need water? Oi, someone give me some water, back off Baseball Idiot!" Gokudera quickly ran to the rescue with dynamite in his hands, as Tsuna fell unconscious.

_My, what a Family you have Decimo!_

**Note: The next chapter will be longer than usual; I know that this isn't as good as the other chapters. Sorry, I only had today to work on this, tomorrow; I would have to go take a Judo class. Anyway, thank you for reading, my beloved fans!**

**-MisakiShimizu**


	16. Chapter 14

** Note: Hi everyone, I just wanted to tell you that, since I have school, updates will be a bit late. Sorry for the inconvenience, but everyone has school, right? Well, unless they have jobs, but none the less I promised you guys that I would make this Chapter longer than usual, so here.**

Chapter 14: Training Privately with the Hibari and Reborn

Pale hands stretched up in the air as I woke up from my deep sleep. I swallowed my saliva when I cleared my throat. Lumps of my hair had stuck out in bizarre angles and I sighed; my bad hair days are back. Slowly I reached my hand to the knob of the bathroom and winced. The lights had automatically lit up as I walked in. The bathroom was rather small; a toilet, sink, and shower were placed in opposite locations. Tiles were attached to the floor, and a certain places under my feet were colder than others. Slowly, my feet made way to the shower. I stripped of my clothes and stood in the small, enclosed shower. My body began to develop goose bumps when I turned the knob to activate the water. "Ahh, cold!" I shivered as the cold water splashed on my hold body. I mumbled out a curse word while the water quickly increased to a warmer temperature.

"I would have preferred a bath, but showers are fine." I suggested. My hands reached for the body wash, which was already provided by the grateful Giannini, and the pink substance flowed over my hands. The scent was rather citrus-y, like oranges. There was also a scent of strawberries mixed inside, yet the scent was rather vague. I shrugged and rubbed the body wash on me either way. I then moved onto the shampoo, which was also provided, and rubbed the cold liquid in my hands. While scrubbing my head, I hummed a little tune; one similar to the Music Box Chrome had given to me. A groan escaped from my mouth as I turned off the water, leaving my skin, once again, cold. A White towel draped over my petite body and I walked out of the box-like structure.

_Smack!_ The palm of my hand slapped the middle of my forehead; I just realized that I had, once again, no clothes. The simple image of wearing the same clothes sickened me. But, I had no other choice but to resist and where only my under-shirt and my pair of old shorts. After opening the bathroom door, fresh air absorbed in my nostrils and I sighed. The stuffy heat in the bathroom had made me feel light-headed. I smiled and walked up to my bed, kicking my feet back and forth until I felt a bit of weight by my right side. Glancing slowly by my right side, I screamed and ran to the farthest corner of my bed. "H-Hibari Kyoya, why are in in my bedroom?" Hibari glared coldly as I shook. His hands trailed down to his pockets and I calmed down. He wore his usual suit with a Purple dress shirt and Black tie.

"Herbivore, come to the Training Room in the next 12 minutes, or I'll bite you to death." A pair of shiny Tonfas was pulled out of his suit. I gulped and nodded my head, even if I was two years older than the 18 years old, 'current' Hibari Kyoya scared me to the extent in where I could have bloody nightmares. He left with no other messages and I sat in the corner, still and alone. Within a few minutes, I sighed, having known that my body was still as healthy and un-bruised as always. My hands reached at the edge of my bed and pulled my entire body off the bed and onto the tiled-floor. I ran and put on my boots, and out of the door; no one would want to keep Hibari Kyoya waiting.

My strides were quick but unsteady; I was worried, only having ten minutes to get ready was too little time for me. Sweat dripped down my palms as I created my hands into fists; I stood at the Training Room door.

_Boom!_ A pressure so powerful blasted in my ears as I winced. Quickly, I ran into the door to see what has happened. "Ack, I won't lose! Not now not ever will I give up defeating you!" Decimo roared as he fought back from Hibari Kyoya's wrath. I gasped as I look around the Training Room; tons of cracks and bumps in the ground made the room look like a war field. I carefully walked around the abnormally angled cracks in the room and frantically concentrated in looking at Decimo.

His Hyper Dying Will Flame looked incredibly pure. He zipped to the sky in a blast to strike the deadly Hibari Kyoya; but luck was not on his side. His balance was unsteady and his speed kept running up and own. A powerful strike slammed into Decimo's waist, blood quickly began running out of his mouth. A smirk was bestowed on the face of Hibari Kyoya his deadly flame had rapidly transferred to his Tonfas. Rubble fell onto Decimo's body as he was thrown to the wall with the impact. "That's enough, Herbivore, you're not worth it." Hibari Kyoya hissed.

I was drawn aback as Decimo had a hurt look in his eyes, yet he never gave up. I glanced to the side and was surprised to see Lal Mirch and Kusakabe sitting calmly by the corner of the room. I bit my lip while frantically running to the destination, luckily, I was unharmed. "Good Evening, Lal Mirch, and you too, Kusakabe, it appears that I come in a bad time." Heavy pants sounded from my mouth.

"No Kyo-San wanted you to come here and see Sawada-San's improvement with his gloves. He also wanted to train you, so staying is the only choice." Kusakabe stated. I nodded and sat down next to Lal Mirch.

"There's no way for Sawada to control these gloves in five days." Lal Mirch sighed. I tilted my head and furrowed my brows.

"What particularly happens in five days?" I asked, but there was no answer, did she not want to tell me? I shrugged the topic off and concentrated on Tsuna and his battle once again. They were using close-combat, a normal type of fighting that people mostly use. Hibari had struck Decimo with a powerful strike, but Decimo had blocked the attack, making the impact even more dangerous as he slipped backwards. I widened my eyes as he protected himself with his gloves by making the Flame increase and pushing him back to the opposite direction; towards Hibari Kyoya. He landed a kick on the Tonfa, but Hibari Kyoya had easily blocked the attack. A deadly glare was stuck on Decimo's face as he bounced back into the air and made his way to the ceiling.

"It looks like he really improved, as expected from the Vongola Boss himself." Kusakabe stated. I gave him a worried look, but he did not notice. Tsuna had improved, but he did not use the gloves right. The Vongola Gloves Decimo has are much similar to Primo's Gloves. Primo had also had trouble the first time, but with much practice and knowledge, he learned about the two different Flames the Gloves have.

"You're wrong; Sawada has two types of Flames in his gloves. And plus, he doesn't have a Box, so if Hibari is able to defeat him this easily without a box; Sawada would be crushed when the Millefiore and their own Boxes. His combat ability is far on where it should be." Lal Mirch explained. I nodded my head and agreed.

Decimo had landed on the nearby floor, panting for dear life as Hibari Kyoya developed closer to him with his Tonfas; ready to attack. "How long do you plan to fight like an Herbivore? You haven't even used your weapons yet." Hibari Kyoya glared at Decimo. All I did was watch, but it was the only thing I could do. A yawn drawled out of Hibari's mouth, his hand lifted up and he transferred his Tonfas back into his Box. Tsuna was quickly escorted outside. "Herbivore, you're next, go stand over in the middle of the room." His voice was stern and firm. My feet clumsily reached towards the middle, where there were fewer damages for some weird reason. I then shifted into a comfortable position; much like in Basketball, where you bend your legs and relax yourself when the Ball gets passed towards you, and then activated my Moon Flame.

"Herbivore, deactivate your Flame, and go into a fighting stance, we're going to test your physical skills without your Flame, for now." Hibari Kyoya said. My head tilted to the side for a second, and I deactivated my Flames from the Vongola Ring, my body shifted once more, but into a fighting stance; where my body is turned sideways with my arms curled up and were palmed instead of fisted, and my legs planted to the ground. Suddenly, Kusakabe walked towards the middle of us and he yells,

"This training section will be between Mayumi and Kyo-San. Ready, or your marks, get set, and GO!" Kusakabe quickly slashed his hand down to the air to signal us to begin the session.

I jumped with great speed towards Hibari Kyoya. My hand strikes out to hit the Cloud Guardian in the stomach, and then by the chin, but he suddenly flashed out and I trip. There was too much impact in my speed, I cursed and held my knee; blood trailed down and tiny pools surrounded me. "Ack, damn it Hibari Kyoya!" I cursed again as he flashed behind me and hit the back of my head, he merely smirked. I shook my head shamefully and stood up to run at him, but before running I closed my eyes. Clearly, he had a pattern on where to attack. _There!_ I turned to my left and kicked the blurry figure, but I was blocked. Anger filled in my eyes and I began to lash out a fury of Axe Kicks, Palm Hits, and Roundhouse Kicks by his side. I did get the opportunity to hit him four-five times, but that was it.

There was an opening by my upper body and he quickly jabbed his hand to my neck and held me up, oxygen quickly drained from my body. "Her movements are fast, but she attacks too eagerly. But landing hits on Hibari is quite the improvement." Lal Mirch intensely watched the battle and Kusakabe watched. Hibari Kyoya then gripped his hand harder and threw me through the wall, where there was a hole not yet powerful enough to break the wall. Rock fell onto me, but I merely lifted them off, there was no way that I, the First Generation Moon Guardian, will be beaten by a Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian. I ran to the left side of the room and boosted myself up with the wall. When I was almost by the ceiling, I pushed myself off the wall and flipped. The front side of my foot barely touched the man, but the impact was there. I was expecting him to block the attack, yet he took my hit.

I furrowed my brows, he used to much force at the beginning when he choked and threw me. The wall was practically stiff; it would have taken a powerful pressure to break the wall. I wiped the blood off from my mouth and sighed, I had also used too much power, and my legs shook as I took each step. "Since each fighter is drained, none can continue to fight. This fight is now a tie." Kusakabe explained. I fell down and smiled, the battle was called off. But then, a shadow walked towards me; Hibari Kyoya. His hand reached down and I thought, but grabbed it anyway. But it was a mistake, he punched me in the stomach and I yelped and rolled near the entrance of the room. A foot had stepped in and I saw the ridiculous sideburns that Arcobaleno has.

"Hmm, you seem to be doing well for your first time, Mayumi." Reborn smiled and walked to the side of the door. Everyone seemed to have left right after the Arcobaleno had come in, I saw nobody but him.

"Yeah right, I almost got killed; luckily I did that flip in the end." I muttered and weakly sat up my hands swiped the rubble off my clothes; never wear boots while fighting. I frantically took them off while my feet were completely numb. I sniffed and threw them close-by to me. Reborn had just smirked and I smiled back but with a different perspective.

"Well, I'll be training you from now on, but since I also have to train Yamamoto, there will be days where I will have to miss practice and therefore you can have a break." I gawked, my fight with Hibari had taken me to Death's Door, and I had to train once more? I rubbed my eyes and nodded, never say no to Reborn unless the obvious answer is 'no'. "Okay, stand up and activate your Flame." I nodded my head and I did what he wanted me to do. His tiny feet walked around me as he inspected my Flame, it was rather small; maybe because all of my energy was drained.

"Do you have your Box Mayumi?" He asked. I nodded and took of the Vongola Box Weapon. He signaled me to open the box and I tried my best to put enough Flame for my Okami. I seemed to have put an okay amount, but Shiro looked different. There was an armor mask that was connected to his face, tail, and paws. A protective kind of material covered his stomach.

"Why is Shiro covered in armor, and why is the Moon flame covering his paws?" I asked. I snapped, of course, the Box Weapon Kusakabe gave me was different. The Box Weapon was Black and the design had the Vongola crest placed onto the front. "Never mind, you can explain this to me later." I laughed. The Arcobaleno nodded and he jumped onto Shiro. I calmed him down when he tried to push Reborn off, a low growl sounded from his mouth as Reborn climbed aboard. I shook my head and told Shiro not to do anything but stay. Shiro stayed, yet he still was enraged.

"He's loyal isn't he? Okay, then put him back inside the Box and we will start the lesson." The Arcobaleno hopped off of Shiro and I rolled my eyes, annoyed that Shiro only had to sit there and get in the Box for such a short period of time. After putting Shiro back into the Box, I put it back into my pant pocket and followed the Arcobaleno to the right side of the room. "How much do you know about your Moon Flame, explain in as much detail as you can?" Reborn put his tiny hands into his pockets. My hand rose up to my chin and I thought.

"In reports, not much is known about the Moon Flame, but I could tell you, that I am the only one who could know about the Past or Future with the help of the Moon Flame. Um, the Moon Flame has the ability for Animal Transformation, or trasformazione degli animali. The Animal Transformation depends on your characteristics, such as speed, defense, attack power, defensive power, and fitness. Also, Levels like mine are not produced with the Night Flame, but with Raw Energy Giotto transferred from his body to mine and all seven Guardians. And for your information, I'm 20 years old, not 15, when I did my Levels it also changes your age into my real one, even if I was Reborn." I gasped for air as I explained.

Reborn nodded and told me that he understood. And for today, that was all we did; talk. A growl then came from a certain stomach, and I blushed. Reborn had then escorted me to the Kitchen. "Ahh, hey Mayumi, there's a seat next to me, here." Yamamoto waved his hand and pushed out the chair. I thanked him quietly.

"Gokudera, may I ask why you have a cat on your head?" I pointed the the Box Animal. He grumbled the words Box and Storm, so I understood a decent amount. Everyone was assembled in the Kitchen, except for a certain amount of people who never really are around often, and we started eating. Today, we had Rice filled with Broth that had carrots, meat, and potatoes, which were made by the two lovely girls. I-Pin and Lambo had also helped.

Every one had at least two helping; I had three because of my delay for Breakfast and Lunch. Lambo had had twice as many as I did; he is a growing boy. Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, Ryohei, Reborn, and I had drunk two cups of tea after the meal. The meal and tea were very delicious, but I still don't know why Haru had red puffy eyes... Did something happen to her? Oh well, I'll figure out by the week, I guess.


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Tears

"You won't get away, Hibari Kyoya, don't look down on me." I smirked. My hands quickly trailed to the bottom of my shorts and to my thighs. I had kept secret compartments of Senbon Needles in the bottom of my thigh-high socks. Glaring, I infested them with my Moon Flame and lunged forward. Hibari Kyoya seemed to have difficulty dealing with the needles; they were like trackers. Some needles have flown around and plunged him, yet I knew that my power was not enough.

I had to go easy; my body was not capable of going all-out until the night of a full moon. Of course, Hibari Kyoya had known that and smirked. He knew the basic information, read all of my files, and studied my habits. He had known every weakness of each of the Tenth Generation Guardians; including himself. I clenched my fist and forced my body to run south of my target. Hibari Kyoya then ran toward me and punched. The force was tremendous and the air lifted me to the other side of the arena. I was mad; my power being restricted made me feel uneasy. I looked down at my feet and I saw them shaking. I wasn't capable of standing, yet I tried to move.

"Ugh! I-I can't move!" My fists clenched together as I drowned myself in pain. A yawn was heard from afar. I glared at him once again and bit into my lip; drawing out the crimson liquid.

"I have no interest in you if you're this weak, herbivore. I'm leaving." Hibari Kyoya swiped his tonfas away and walked outside the door. I felt like I wanted to cry. Two days have passed, and I felt like I haven't improved at all. My body grew impatient and I longed for the cry of a bloody battle. There was nothing I could do now, as I sat there. Unsteadily, I pushed myself up and about.

* * *

"You don't need to push yourself, Mayumi." A chibi-like voice echoed in the empty room. I was surprised that Reborn had come early; usually he came 20-30 minutes after I was done sparring with Hibari. I mainly looked at his fedora; along with Leone on top. My eyes were too scared to look down and see his, perhaps, disappointed expression. "So, let's begin training, shall we?" Reborn smiled. I shook my head.

"I can't move, Arcobaleno. Please, let me rest for a while." My whole body froze as I talked. He looked at me with an unemotional expression. I saw his fedora move up and down; gesturing for me to rest. I smiled and thanked him. There was nothing else I could do. "I knew it, I was too confident." My voice was shaky. Tears slid from my cheeks, and I wailed. "Hibari Kyoya thinks I'm a weakling; a coward! If I had just shut up, then none of this would have happened!" An angry/sad look adorned my face. I raised my fist and hit the hard ground, over and over. Sniffles could probably be heard from the outside.

"Hey, I told you not to push yourself!" A hard kick hit my head. Groaning, I was sent a far distance. My eyes trailed to the Arcobaleno, and I wiped my tears. "You have reasons, right? You have reasons for not being able to do what you really want!" Reborn yelled. I winced as his voice turned from a whisper to a scold. I pouted sadly and looked down at my hands. Scratches and scars were seen everywhere on them; I needed bandages. "Well, I'll help you go to the infirmary. Here, just relax." He said.

Suddenly, Leone had hopped off from his spot on the fedora, and turned into a cushion. I blushed as Leone carefully, yet quickly picked me up from my spot and glided to the exit.

"Wait a minute; you don't have to do this! I-I can walk, you know!" My face felt hot as Reborn walked along side me. Leone had walked into the elevator and I relaxed. The cushion didn't feel so bad; the squishiness yelled out the word cute, and the soft bounciness made it easy to sink and adapt to. A yell came out from my mouth as Reborn hopped onto my head and hit the elevator button. Comfortably, I waited as Reborn quickly slid off. We had no conversation in the small space. There was simply nothing to talk about.

"Mayumi, is that you? What are you doing? Why are you so injured?" Decimo yelled. I looked up to see Decimo and his friends. I blankly stared at him,

"I was training with Hibari Kyoya, Leone and Reborn are taking me to the infirmary now. There's no need to worry, Decimo, I'm fine."

He raised his brow as I flashed my "honest" smile. "How dare you worry the Tenth? Be more careful, weakling!" Gokudera Hayato held up his fist and yelled.

"Ma, ma, Gokudera, you should calm down! You get injured when you're training, right?" Yamamoto Takeshi defended me.

I was surprised that he did what he did. Normally, when I get hurt, no one really cares. I smiled and nodded my head; gesturing to him that I was grateful. I gave an apologetic look at Gokudera Hayato; his face was steaming with utter rage. But I knew that soon, he would get over it. Leone then began to slowly drift off again and onward to the infirmary. I didn't get to greet Decimo, though, like I always do with Primo.

A slight flush appeared on my face as I thought of him. I missed the warm, yet powerful aura he always gave off to me and the guardians. I missed everyone; I wanted to go home. But, I knew that my work here is not done. Maybe, I'll "talk" to them tonight. "Mayumi, we're here! Bianchi will take care of you, and don't be reckless! Sheesh, you're really troublesome." Reborn bonked my head with his fist.

"I'll have you know that I am well in my twenties, Arcobaleno. I can heal myself fine! So, Bianchi wouldn't have to think of me as a burden." I fumed. His mouth can be tiring at times; that putrid voice of his would just worsen the situation. I pulled my hands together and puffed; the pain from my leg was still active. I bit back a scream, and tasted the blood that had seeped out of my mouth.

Quickly, I started to cough; the blood spilled onto my hand as I held my stomach. My mid-section, as well as everywhere else, felt horrible. I was in no condition to move for, perhaps, a few days. I pushed myself over the limit, for today; but I also felt that I had not released enough. Confusing as it is, I quickly grabbed the tissue box from beside the hospital bed and pulled out a few tissues. Reborn watched as I cough violently; my voice could have been heard a few rooms away.

* * *

Bianchi was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

And so Fuuta had come to the rescue. I tilted my head to the side; Fuuta had grown terribly tall; even if it was just for ten years. His body language hasn't changed, yet his looks were completely different. I, honestly, felt a bit frightened. Having a gigantic Fuuta in front of me was a bit ridiculous. Nonetheless, he bandaged my whole body up.

I wasn't allowed to move at any time soon, and so I was forced to stay in the infirmary. "Mayumi-nee, Hibari-sempai can be really dangerous, huh? You should also be careful; injuries like this don't just suddenly pop up! You're going to have to stay for a bit, maybe for three weeks?" Fuuta yelled.

My eyes widened, three weeks? This isn't the time to be fooling around, three weeks is too much time! I glared at Fuuta, even if he was concerned, he shouldn't keep me in this old room and let me rest! I have to help Vongola Decimo, even if it kills me.

I chuckled at the idea of myself being killed. I'm practically immortal; since I am Reborn every time.

"How am I supposed to assist Vongola Decimo now, Fuuta? You know about the situation! It's Primo's orders, and you cannot restrain me from them for so long. I was injured for months when I was kidnapped by the Maria Family boss, but that was a dramatically different scenario!" I yelled. My hands flailed for place to place, I hadn't seen Decimo for a few days. I was planning to talk to him also.

"And what about the "thing" that happens in two days? Decimo has trained so hard, and I hadn't known a clue to why he trained. I was going to ask him, but now I am here, in a bed, while Decimo is doing something else!" I yelled louder.

Fuuta's eyes widened, and he playful pout had turned into a straight flat line. "T-Tsuna-nee didn't tell you about the Raid? In two days, Tsuna-nee and the others are going to invade the Millefiore Family. That's what they have been training for."

I could feel sadness wash over me. My eyes instantly turned blurry; did Vongola Decimo and his guardians feel like this when I didn't tell them about myself sooner? I bit my lip, and for some reason I couldn't forgive them. Why didn't any of them tell me sooner? I haven't seen them a few days before, and I knew Chrome Dokuro wouldn't have told me; since she was gravely injured a few days ago. I wanted to forgive them, yet half of my mind told me to stop and doubt them.

I then began to shake; what was I supposed to feel? Should I be forgiving or enraged? Many questions filled my brain, as I shook my head in sadness. Fuuta and Reborn looked my way and sighed. "Feel what you want to feel, Mayumi. But know this, even if they haven't told you, you didn't tell them about yourself until it was the "right time", right? The reason they didn't tell you, is because you almost died that day when you got kidnapped by the Maria Family. They wanted you to stay safe, remember?" Reborn smiled.

A realization shocked my mind as I thought about them again. I frowned, and sighed, I won't ever forgive them. They hadn't told me anything, no hints, no nothing! Whatever happened to us? All of us promised that if we had a secret, then we would honestly say so. My hands turned into fists and I slammed the wall. Fuuta gasped and frowned. "Mayumi-nee, it wasn't their fault! They had been really hard for this, for everyone's future! No one would want the Millefiore Family to take over; they had done such vulgar things. E-even Yamamoto-nee's dad was killed by them! Please, please forgive them!" Fuuta mumbled. I heard him perfectly and scowled. It was the first time I felt this way in years; betrayal. My facial expression snapped and I growled pathetically.

Even Reborn was taken aback, such weird behavior would have never occurred to me. His eyes quickly turned alert as I clawed the table beside me. Claws had appeared, and were wolf-like, and fangs had grown from my teeth. My eyes quickly turned blood-thirsty; their red color gave off a dissatisfying atmosphere. I hadn't realized that I used Cambio Forma, without Shiro out. But Reborn knew about it, his face turned away from mine as I clawed the table once again.

"Fuuta, quickly, just get out. This might be dangerous for now, but don't go and get help. I'll handle this myself." Leone quickly transformed into a gun. Smirking rather deviously, I picked up my hand that had clawed the table and slammed it against the wall. My heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard from the inside of the room.

But as soon as Fuuta had escaped from the door, we both laughed. Leone had easily turned back into his original self as Reborn pulled his hat down. I had cracked the wall, but quickly released my hand. "You didn't let me finish talking, Arcobaleno. I said that I wouldn't forgive them," My speaking paused as he looked up.

"As long as I could tag along, and help them with their plan, silly ones. Don't interrupt a woman when she's speaking, or she'll get mad." I smirked.

**A/N: Hi everyone,**

**I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging! I had Writer's Block the whole time I was gone. I should have known and put this on Hiatus, but I got Writer's Block unexpectedly. I hope you guys liked this chapter; I worked really hard on this one. I still have some of my Writer's Block left, but I managed to type this chapter for you. Again, I'm really sorry! I promise that the next chapter will be longer, and updated in the next few days. ~ **

**-Misaki Shimizu**


End file.
